


Какая-то ерунда

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: Если бы Сыч знал, что из-за ёбаной зажигалки в его жизни появится Тоха, он бы не начинал курить.Наверное.





	Какая-то ерунда

**Author's Note:**

> Очень много мата. И это преуменьшение века.  
> Не всё, что делают главные герои, достойно подражания. На самом деле — почти ничего.
> 
> Саундтреки, под которые невозможно читать, но которые заценил бы Сыч:  
> ДМЦ feat. Лёха Никонов (ПТВП) — Мама  
> Гражданская оборона — Он увидел солнце  
> 25/17 — Мама, мы все тяжело больны (cover В.Цой и группа Кино)  
> Пионерлагерь Пыльная Радуга — Дорога добра (cover на песню из к/ф «Маленький Мук»)  
> Anacondaz — Марио

— Бля, — говорит Тоха.   
Не то чтобы Сыч с ним не согласен. Это даже слабо сказано на самом деле. Наверно, тоже надо что-то такое спиздануть. Только чёрт знает что. Сыч ещё не оказывался в таких ситуациях. Бля, ещё б он... Бля... Нет, точно лучше не скажешь.  
Тем временем Тоха зевает и выдаёт:  
— Ёбаный пиздец.  
Голос у него хриплый. Скажи Сыч что-нибудь — и у него будет такой же. В глотке сухо. Зато весь он мокрый. И теперь от этого прохладно.  
Тоха тоже мокрый, лежит рядом с лицом краснющим и этой своей улыбочкой.  
В некотором роде всё и впрямь пиздец, но не то чтобы это тот пиздец, который плохой, скорее тот, который очень удивляет.  
Хотя ладно.  
Сыч не удивлён.  
К этому-то всё и шло. Пусть ни он, ни Тоха этого не признавали. Да и какой нормальный пацан признает?  
Правильно. Никакой.  
Может, если бы Сыч знал, куда всё двинется, он бы обходил Тоху десятой дорогой. А может, нет.  
Но в любом случае он ни черта не знал. Он даже не сразу запомнил его имя.

***

  
Под ногами расплывалось какое-то типично мартовское говно, хотя февраль ещё не кончился. Нет, Сыч не был, как его маман, метеозависим, или как такая хуета называется.  
Маман очень любила умные словечки, и половину из них Сыч не понимал вообще, но это было неважно. С маман нужно было не беседовать обо всяких там материях, а просто слушать, когда она говорит про своё самочувствие, судьбу, долю и всякое такое. А когда дни выдавались совсем уж не очень, надо было готовить, мыть посуду и возражать, стоило маман завести песню о том, что она бесполезная. Песня, конечно, Сыча порядком подзаебала, замороженные чебуреки подгорали, а сраную сковороду драить он терпеть не мог, зато у них с маман всё было честно, и, когда дни у неё выдавались получше, она со всем этим к нему не приставала.  
Сыч курил уже вторую сигарету. Кто ж знал, что от «Ассасинс Крид» будет так сложно оторваться? Да ещё и блядский Кравцов обещал сегодня пиздец важную самостоялку. Если бы не она, хрен бы Сыч попёрся в шарагу.  
В общем, дело было не в грязи, не в ссанине с неба, не в ебучем ветре — совсем не в погоде, а в том, что Сыч вроде как проебался.  
И вроде как был в этом сам виноват.  
Потому сигарета была какой-то мерзкой. Голова — пустой. Под ногами — говно. А жизнь — ничуть не лучше того, что под ногами.  
Тут-то к нему и подвалил пацан. Остановился рядом, весь такой в красной куртке, с улыбочкой и шапкой-гондоном. Пацан был высоченным, и Сыч его давно знал. Раньше учились в одной школе, тогда, правда, пацан был ниже и невыёбистым. Теперь рожа у него была наглее. Или нет. Похуй.  
Пацан вытащил помятую пачку «Кэмэла», из неё — сигарету, сунул между губ, убрал пачку и спросил:  
— Жигу не дашь?  
Сыч пыхнул дымом. Послать на хуй хотелось, но было лень.   
Он вытащил чёрный «Крикет» и отдал пацану. У того всё соскальзывал палец с колёсика, ветер мешал, и вообще пацан, кажись, был каким-то дебилом, но сигарета у него всё не зажигалась. Выглядел он так жалко, что Сыч почти заржал, но тут его окликнул Макар. С ним был Саня, они подошли, пожали руки, закурили, спросили про ёбаного Кравцова, и Сыч про пацана вроде как забыл. Не то чтобы память у него была хреновой, но если в башке каждого идиота держать, так на что-то важное места не останется.   
А потом Сыч вспомнил про пацана. Ну ладно, всё было не совсем так.   
Он вышел после ссаной самостоялки покурить. Макар изображал уебана Кравцова. Журавлёва громко смеялась, смотря ему в рот. Саня лыбился ей в вырез кофты. А Сыч шарил по карманам в поисках зажигалки, пока не понял, что пацан-то, сука, её так и не отдал. Совсем охуевший.  
Отыскать пацана оказалось как два пальца обоссать, Макар знал, что он тоже со второго, с компьютерных сетей, в расписании кабинет глянуть — раз плюнуть.   
Пацан сидел за партой и нихуя не подозревал, в тетрадочку уткнулся, как какой-то ебучий ботан.   
— Слышь, — сказал Сыч, нависнув над ним, упирая руки в парту. — Выйдем?  
Пацан поднял на него лицо. Куртки красной на нём больше, понятное дело, не было, шапки-гондона тоже, зато улыбочка красовалась всё та же, а ещё глаза были пиздец голубыми.  
— Захер? — спросил пацан.  
— За тот хер, что ты мою жигу спёр.  
Пацан глазищи свои округлил, совсем как какой-то даун, и выдал:  
— Бля, забыл.  
— Ну охуеть теперь. — Сыч фыркнул.   
— Она в куртке, бля буду отдам, — пообещал пацан.  
Хотелось ему втащить, но было всё ещё как-то лень.   
Сыч вообще не часто дрался. Разве что когда совсем уж было не стерпеть чьего-то пиздежа. В остальное время он махача избегал. Костяшки собьёт, вдруг опять нос сломают, в шараге вообще проблем не оберёшься. Ещё и маман очень расстраивалась, когда Сыч приходил помятый, грязный и с синячищами на роже. А у маман и так расстройств было по горло, встать утром с кровати — и то расстройство. Создавать новые Сыч не хотел.  
— После этой пары в курилку притащишь. — Сыч наклонился чуть ниже, рожу скорчил позлобнее. Пацан даже почти перестал улыбаться.  
Зажигалку он потом Сычу вернул. Только подпалил до этого свою сигарету. Пиздел весь перерыв, стоя рядом. В куртке этой своей, с улыбочкой и шапкой-гондоном.  
В школе пацан не особо отсвечивал. Хотя был каким-то нелепым. Таскался в одёжке будто с чужого плеча. И фамилия у него была тоже дурацкая, но звали его чаще задротом, уебаном или ещё как-то. Сыч не звал не потому, что имел хобби защищать убогих, а потому что не особо обращал на него внимание. Въебать кому-то, кто нарывается? Ладно. Но самому к кому лезть? Хуюшки. Тем более к тому, кто слабее. Пусть маман Сыч слушал не особо внимательно, но, что утверждаться за счёт слабаков хуёво, уяснил. Возможно, маман говорила это не просто так для общего развития, а именно ему после одного неприятного инцидента, но он был тогда тупым шестиклассником, так что не считается.  
— Ну чё, Сыч, — сказал пацан, вдавив окурок кроссовкой в говно под ногами, — ещё пары есть?  
Сыч, сказать по правде, слегонца залип на решётке забора. В глаза будто песку сыпанули. Левый болел — точняк лопнул капилляр.  
— Есть, — старательно моргнул Сыч, переводя взгляд на улыбочку пацана.  
— Проебём?  
Сыч моргнул ещё раз.  
— Проебём.  
Сигарета обожгла палец, Сыч скривился и уронил её. Сука.  
— Мне тоже на Космонавтов, — сказал пацан, когда они принялись месить кроссами говно вдоль ограды.  
— Охуенно.  
Кажись, пацан знал о Сыче больше, чем Сыч о нём. Хотя в школу-то они ходили одну, совсем обычную, не гимназию, неудивительно, что оба жили поблизости. Вроде Сыч его в продуктах на углу встречал как-то. Тогда пацан... Да бля!  
— Бля, как тебя зовут ваще? — рявкнул Сыч.  
Была у него уёбищная привычка злиться на всех вокруг, когда лажал он сам.  
— Тоха, — усмехнулся пацан. — Чё, память совсем хуёвая?  
— Рожи кривые все не упомнишь. — Сыч закатил глаза.  
Тоха шлёпнул кроссовкой по говну, забрызгав Сычевы джинсы, и заржал. Сыч оказался гораздо прицельнее: говно расплылось высоко, жаль, до куртки не достало, а тот всё ржал и ржал, и Сыч хотел было ёбнуть ещё, но — раз! — понял, что стоит, опираясь на колени, и во всю глотку вторит Тохе смехом.  
Прохожие огибали их по проезжей части. Бабка с палкой проворчала какую-то хуету, хорошо хоть клюкой своей по спинам не огрела, а то вид у неё был воинственный.  
Тоха оказался ебанутым.   
И это было охуенно.

***

  
Иногда, когда маман злилась, она обвиняла Сыча в том, что он похож на отца. Отец в их доме был фигурой уёбищнее сатаны. Хотя бы потому что сатана не бросал маман ради другой женщины.  
Сыч очень не любил, когда маман злилась. В основном потому, что из-за этого чувствовал себя виноватым. На отца он похожим быть не хотел нихуя, но сучьи гены вылезали в самый неподходящий момент.  
К примеру, в шестом классе, когда один говнюк... Словом, тем, что его почти поставили на учёт, Сыч не гордился.  
В этот раз гены тоже были виноваты. Но ещё виноват был Тоха.   
Или ладно, виноват был сам Сыч, потому что Тоха его не заставлял и вообще Тоха-то просто пиздел, это Сыч решил, что базар базаром, а дело — другое дело. Ну или как-то так.  
В общем, кореш Тохи барыжил, а у Сыча был энтузиазм, немного опыта и маман, которая на выходных отправилась к тёть Лене. Сыч, конечно, маман не завидовал, потому что тёть Лена могла довести до ручки за пять минут кого угодно, но радовался, что ночью её дома не будет.  
Всё началось прекрасно, обрезали бутылки, намутили водник. Тоха ещё ни разу не вдохнул, а уже ржал, как конь.  
Тоха вообще много ржал, и ржание у него было каким-то даже немного противным, когда слышишь в первый раз. А потом, ну, это как с оливками — можно привыкнуть.  
В общем, сидели в комнате Сыча на ковре с какими-то ебучими узорчатыми кошками, Тоха рассказывал, как впервые по пьяни поебался, Сыч вдыхал, задерживал в лёгких, щурил глаза и выдыхал. Сыч ни разу ещё не ебался, и это было беспонтово. Вон даже Тохе, бля, перепало — этому дылде с улыбочкой, уебанскими шуточками и задротским прошлым. Или девчонки любят задротов?   
Хотя маман говорила, что девчонки любят уверенных в себе, а ещё — что как втюрятся в какого-нибудь мудака, так всё надеются, что он исправится ради них, привыкают, не имеют сил уйти, любят или думают, что любят, а потом этот козлище сваливает к другой, жалеет для сына даже копейку и пытается настроить его против родной матери.  
— Бля, заебато-то как, — сказал Тоха, съезжая спиной по столбику кровати, сминая одежду — нормальную такую: джинсы и футболку его размера, а не ту стреманину — пиджаки как с чужого плеча, — в которую обряжался в школе.  
— Ага, — кивнул Сыч. Он вообще был немногословным. Нахуй воздух зря сотрясать? Пусть болтают те, у кого язык подвешен.   
Тоха потянулся к воднику, Сыч смотрел, как его руки касаются бутылок, лежалось на ковре с этими ебучими кошками просто заебенно, и тут — щёлкнуло. Сыч не сразу понял, что это не просто какая-то хрень, что это ссаный замок, маман уже в коридоре, и если там даже не несёт шмалью, то она зайдёт и...  
— Бля, маман. — Сыч подобрался и сел, схватил бутылки, чуть не расплескав воду.  
— Пиздец, пиздец, пиздец, — шёпотом повторял Тоха, замерев с этой своей улыбочкой и таращась на Сыча.   
Сыч не мог решить, что делать: открыть окно? спрятать водник? выкинуть водник из окна?   
Так маман его и застала замершим с бутылками в центре комнаты. Сыч попытался сделать милейшее выражение лица, когда маман спокойно поинтересовалась:  
— Кошка за порог — мыши в пляс?  
— Ага, — выдавил Сыч.  
Вряд ли маман была спецом в том, что касалось шмали, но наебать её Сыч не надеялся.   
— А вы, молодой человек?.. — Она посмотрела на Тоху.   
Тот неловко, чуть не ёбнувшись, пересел на кровать, ручки на коленях сложил.  
— Ан-нтон, — заикнулся он.  
— Ну что уж, Ярик, Антон, уберите тут всё и проветрите. Антон, ты, я полагаю, на ночь? Ярик, достань гостю раскладушку и зайди ко мне на кухню.  
Дверь за маман захлопнулась. Маман знала, что Сыч терпеть не может, когда его зовут по имени, а от «Ярика» его и вовсе корёжит.   
Маман была в бешенстве.  
— Бля, пиздец, бля, бля, — вырвалось у Сыча.  
— Она вроде... спокойно так отреагировала. — Антон, наконец, убрал руки с коленей.  
— Нихуя, это так кажется. — Сыч подошёл к окну, открыл форточку и постановил: — Мне пизда.  
И с хуя ли он решил, что тёть Лена не выебет мозги маман за вечер настолько, что она съебёт от неё, не оставшись на ночь?   
Дебил. Кретин. Даун.  
Жопа.  
Они вроде как привели в порядок себя и комнату. Тоха мыл морду в ванной, а Сыч двинулся на кухню с повинной, закрыл за собой дверь. Пахло чаем с ромашкой. Или не с ней. С хуяшкой, блядь, какой-то. Ну и пиздец.  
Маман уже была в своём халате, закуталась в него, худая и невысокая, с короткими тёмными волосами и усталыми глазами.   
В дополнение к дебилу, кретину и дауну Сыч почувствовал себя хуёвым сыном.  
— И как эта идея пришла в твою голову? — спросила маман. — Сам додумался? Или этот Антон подсказал?  
— Да прост... один знакомый, любопытно стало...  
Сыч сел на стул напротив маман. Маман налила в пустую чашку чая из заварника. Жидкость текла из носика медленно, становясь в кружке всё темнее. Струйка чуть дрожала. Сыч хотел блевать. Или не хотел. Взяло его не особо сильно, то ли выветрилось от ахуя.  
— Любопытно, значит, — проговорила наконец маман. — А что ещё тебе любопытно?  
Пить хотелось, но Сыч не рискнул — боялся подавиться от предъяв маман.  
— Ну я ж не дебил, это просто травка, она ваще кое-где в медицинских целях того...  
— И этого. — Маман фыркнула. — Ну вот ты решил, что это можно попробовать, а потом что попробуешь? И тоже найдёшь оправдание, не это — так другое. Господи, Ярик, ну почему ты меня постоянно расстраиваешь?!  
— Ну, я не спецом же, ты б не узнала, ты ж завтра должна была вернуться от тёть Лены, всё б проветрили, зае... хорошо бы было.  
— Если бы у тёть Лены не заболел Гришка, я б не узнала, значит, чем ты тут балуешься?  
— Ну-у-у, — проныл Сыч.  
Маман отпила чаю и тут-то и сказала то самое:  
— Ты иногда мне так отца напоминаешь. У него тоже, чуть что, куча оправданий. И всё не он виноват. На месте застали — так признаться сил не хватает даже...  
Сыч как-то сразу съёжился. Расстраивать маман, как это делал отец, он не хотел. Наверно, слишком свежи были воспоминания. Сыч отца видел три недели назад, отходил потом ещё две: чуть не въебал ублюдку, когда тот о маман так походя спизданул, мол, она что, всё такая же сумасшедшая на таблетках? Уёбок.   
— Маман, ну и так же всё понятно, чё признаваться. И больше не повторится. Честно-честно.  
Маман вздохнула.  
— Я постараюсь тебе поверить... Чай Антон будет?  
— Я спрошу, — пообещал Сыч, в один глоток вылакал пол своей кружки и свинтил с кухни поскорее.  
В коридоре Сыч въебался в Тоху. У того была красная, нихуёво так намытая рожа и распахнутые глазища.  
Уши грел, значит.  
— Пиздуем, — подтолкнул Сыч его в сторону комнаты.  
Поначалу Тоха скрипел раскладушкой и шёпотом парился, что они так проебались, что Сычу досталось, что маман посчитает Тоху неподходящей компанией.  
— Ну и заебал же ты, — отмахнулся Сыч, смотря на него в полумраке. — Маман не дура. И чё ты мне в рот, что ли, пихал.  
— Нет, в рот я тебе не пихал, — заржал Тоха.  
Сыч молча показал ему средний палец и тоже заржал в подушку.  
Наутро маман нажарила большую яичницу.  
— Ну что, Антон, — сказала она, стоило им ввалиться на кухню, и Тоха замер, вытянувшись, как какой-то ебучий сурикат, — сколько яиц?  
— Т-три можно? — заикнулся он.  
— Можно. — Маман улыбнулась. — Сыч целую сковороду сожрать может. Так что я привыкла к мальчикам с хорошим аппетитом.  
Сыч плюхнулся на стул. Ну вот он и прощён. Не то чтобы он зассал и парился, как бы маман не обиделась на него всерьёз и надолго. Но это всё — улыбка для Тохи, яичница, Сыч, а не Ярик — очень радовало. Значит, у маман, несмотря на вчерашнюю ебаназию, был хороший день. И нихуя Сыч не похож на гондона-отца.

***

  
Тоха вообще очень любил яичницу. И Сыч не был бы собой, если бы не зашутил примерно миллион шуток про яйца.  
Тоха даже в Маке брал по утрам себе бургер с яйцом и сразу заявлял, что у Сыча опять эта паскудная рожа.  
Сыч не знал, что это за рожа у него такая паскудная, но это нисколько не мешало её корчить, а потом выдавать охуенные шутки.  
— Своих мало?  
— У тебя точно два яйца?  
— Осторожнее с яйцами.  
Тоха на это реагировал одинаково. Закатывал глазища и говорил:  
— Ну ты и ебанат.  
Но чаще бабла у них не было нихуя, и они проёбывали пары, шатаясь по дворам и наскребая мелочи на сухари. Когда в мае Сычу исполнилось восемнадцать, хоть покупать пиво стало проще. Впрочем, в одной палатке тёплые «Жигули» и так могли продать в любое время суток похуй кому. В мае же Тоха наконец убрал свою херову шапку и перешёл на чёрную кепку. Он носил её козырьком назад, и светлые волосы как-то уёбищно собирались спереди. Тоха, конечно, был чётким пацаном, но и задротство временами из него всё же пёрло.  
Он даже к экзаменам готовился — реально так, конспекты перечитывал, учебники листал. Сыч от этого знатно охуевал. Он планировал списывать как проклятый, а где не удастся списать, разыграть карту несчастного подростка, вынужденного кормить семью. Если это не проканает, ну что ж, пересдачи так пересдачи. В первый раз, что ли. Хуйня дело.  
Он пытался втолкнуть всю эту ебалу Тохе, но тот с этой своей улыбочкой заявил, что ему типа интересно учиться, иначе какой вообще смысл торчать в шараге.  
Предъява была прямо-таки нихуёвой. Да очевидно же — чтобы в школе не оставаться и ЕГЭ ссаное не писать. Не бросать же вообще и идти бухать, как сосед с первого этажа. А тут надо же... интересно, смысл...   
Тоха, конечно, умело косил под чёткого пацана, но в душе был задротом.  
Возможно, пойми эту ебаназию Сыч с самого начала, ну, когда пошёл вытряхивать из него свою зажигалку, он бы свинтил сразу и подальше, нахуй это нужно вообще — корешиться с задротами? Но теперь свинчивать было как-то не в тему. Всё же, несмотря на задротство, Тоха реально был ебанутым. С ним можно было хлебать пиво в каких-то ебенях, обсуждать любую хуйню или вон пнуть под зад историка и съебать. Емельянов реально был тем ещё мудозвоном.  
Хотя съёбывали они в темпе, он, кажись, допетрил, кто был виноват, и теперь приёбывался к Сычу больше обычного, потому после пар Сыч был зол. И, как водилось, из-за этого напиздел на Тоху.  
— Бля, чё ты тут прикурить нормально не можешь, косорукое мудло!  
— Завали ебало, — пробурчал Тоха, между губ которого торчала сигарета. Он всё крутил колёсико зажигалки, и нихуя. Это был какой-то пиздец. И самый больший пиздец был в том, что, когда Тоха наконец прикурил, Сыч вроде как успокоился и даже немного пожалел, что спизданул эту хуйню.  
Ну, чуть-чуть.  
Слегка.  
Ладно, нихуя.  
Ну как вообще, блядь, можно так долго ебаться с сигами?!  
— Заебался, — тем временем заявил Тоха, выдохнув дым.  
— А меня Емельянов, сука, заебал.  
— Прост твой пинок ему больше понравился, вот он на говно исходит.  
— Ебануться ты шутник, — фыркнул Сыч и заржал вместе с Тохой.  
Правда, ржал Тоха как-то негромко и даже почти не мерзко.  
— Пошатаемся? — спросил Сыч.  
— Ну, можно. — Тоха пожал плечами. С этой своей улыбочкой, кепариком и чёрной ветровкой. Тоха из-за одежды немного парился. Сыч же носил местами облезшую кожанку с рынка, которую подогнала маман. Он обычно не признавался, что маман покупает ему шмотки, но маман в этом реально шарила, и Сычу не приходилось, как еблану, шататься по рынку и думать, что вообще ему, нахуй, надо.  
Тоха пиздовал рядом, не затыкался, но больше не ржал. Сыч пересчитал мелочь и смятые десятки из кармана — сначала свои, потом заставил Тоху выложить бабло. Так они оказались с банками пива за деревянным гнилым и оплёванным столом между двумя старыми четырёхэтажками. Зелёненькие, все из себя свеженькие кусты закрывали их от кривой и обтрескавшейся детской площадки — из тех, какие не поменяли на новые, потому что они в какой-то жопе и никому нахуй не нужны.  
— Посрался с отчимом, — признался Тоха.  
Ебануться, у Тохи был отчим. Сыч до этого слышал только про младшую сестру Ленку, которая ходила в детсад, а в остальное время орала, капризничала и жаловалась на Тоху родакам.  
— Да заебало, бля. — Тоха нахлебался пива и высказался: — Мать всё пиздит, что не нужно мне на него гнать. Типа отец давно умер, не должна же она и свою личную жизнь хоронить. Да, бля, с хуя ли я должен этого гондона терпеть? Он меня бесит, бля. И дело не в том, что он мне не отец нихуя, а в том, что припёрся, пожрал, посрал, перед телеком сел. Охуеть, блядь, я ему за это должен в ноги кланяться! А на хуй ему не сходить?  
— Сходить, бля, — согласился Сыч.  
У маман был дядь Гена. Они вместе работали, дядь Гена возил маман на своём «хёндае», когда ей было куда-то нужно, пару раз приваливал домой типа в гости, маман с ним тоже тусила. И Сыч был почти уверен, что они ебутся, но старался об этом не думать, потому что это дичь какая-то. Кое-что представить даже случайно — это пиздец.  
Сычу дядь Гена не то чтобы не нравился, но он его не сказать, что терпеть не мог. Просто на всякий случай подозревал. Так уж и быть, пусть дядь Гена будет где-то там, и пусть они там даже, бля, ебутся. Но если Сыч узнает, что дядь Гена сделал маман какую-то хуйню, он втащит ему так, что тот, сука, больше ни к одной женщине не подойдёт, а к маман и подавно.   
— Кароч, бля, самое тупое, что мать, бля, на меня орёт, что я его провоцирую. А хули он ко мне цепляется! Чё я матом ругаюсь! Чё я пьяный! Чё в комнате не убираюсь! Чё я то, чё я сё! Сука. Бесит.  
— Говна он кусок, — постановил Сыч и допил пиво. Смял банку и, встав, швырнул через кусты. Она врезалась в старую облезло-зелёную лестницу.  
— Спорим, я дальше. — Тоха рванул на лавку, с неё — на стол, смял банку, шагнул, швырнул и — затрещало гнильё под кроссами, Тоха взмахнул руками и, чуть не ёбнувшись, спрыгнул.  
Сыч ржал и ржал, и Тоха тоже.  
— Пиздец, бля, — говорил он между этим своим мерзким ржанием. — Я охуенный, вишь, как далеко заебошил!  
Смятая жестянка валялась дальше, чем та, что кинул Сыч, — у качелей.

***

  
Тоха вообще был пиздец азартным. Однажды они швырялись, кто дальше, ебучим песком, или глиной, или хуй знает чем. За новыми домами, где стройка вроде кончилась, но нихуя, была целая гора какой-то хуйни. Смешно было пиздец, Тоха, сука, кидался далеко и прямо. Меткий гондон.  
— Я тебя, бля, уделаю, — пообещал Сыч, подхватил очередной ком, смотря на краснющего от ржания Тоху. И швырнул.  
Ком полетел далеко и невъебенно метко.  
Так и въебался в окно на первом этаже. Зазвенело.  
— Пиздец, — сказал Тоха.  
— Съёбываем. — Сыч сорвался с места. Бежал и бежал, рядом припустил Тоха, нелепо придерживая кепку. Задрот.  
Тоха потом — они пиздохали к домам — его чуть не заебал пиздежом, а вдруг кто увидел, вдруг...  
— Я, бля, швырял, меня и посадят, — Сыч закатил глаза, — буду на зоне петухам ложки дырявить.  
— Иди на хуй, это тебе продырявят.  
— Бля, я тут всю вину на себя беру, а ты козлишься.  
— Это ты козлище, — возразил Тоха. С этой своей улыбочкой. Жаль, кепку не просрал. Из-под неё всё так же нелепо торчали волосы, и сама она собиралась на лбу уёбищной складкой.  
За окно им так и не влетело.

***

  
Просрал кепку Тоха летом на свой день рождения. Сначала Тоха думал, что оставил кепку у Макара. У того родаки свалили на какие-то юга, а у Макара было две пересдачи, и его наказали. Было бы совсем по-лоховски — ебануться, здоровый пацан, а родаки наказывают, — если бы Макар хотел на юга, а не бухать с пацанами и девчонками на свободной хате.  
У Тохи родаки были дома и никуда сваливать не спешили — гондону не давали отпуск на работе, — вот он и подвалил к Макару. Макар сказал:  
— С тебя бухло, — и всё было на мази.  
Всё вообще было зашибенно. Припёрлась куча народу, половину Тоха не знал. Но ему было похуй, а Сычу — так и подавно. Сыч хлебал водяру и думал подкатить к Журавлёвой, потому что сисяндры у неё были заебись. Сисяндры — это вообще охуенно. На фотках уж точно.  
На деле Сыч знал, как обпиздеть с Журавлёвой преподов, спиздануть тупую шутку и покурить за шарагой, но как к ней подкатить — нихуя.  
Это был пиздец.  
Когда-нибудь все узнают, что Сыч не поебался ещё в школе, и будут над ним ржать.  
Или Журавлёва поймёт, что он ещё ни разу, и не даст.  
Блядство.  
Сыч бухал и бухал, потому не сразу услышал, что из коридора орут. Кажись, кого-то подбадривали. Послышался крик:   
— Охуеть, махач!  
Сыч встал, пошатнувшись, и попёр к месту действия: в коридор, а оттуда, протиснувшись между потным и пьяным народом, на лестничную клетку.  
Тоха сидел на каком-то хере и пиздил его по ебалу. Хер сучил ногами и пытался ебануть Тоху в ответ.  
Сыч заржал. Ебануться, пока он там жалел себя, как какое-то чмо, Тоха умудрился вляпаться в какую-то хуйню. С днём рождения, хули!  
— Бля, Сыч, помоги. — Макар оттолкнул его. — Щас соседи вызовут, бля, ментов. Вы чё, совсем ебанулись?  
Зассал Макар знатно. Это тоже было смешно, но не то чтобы сильно: если бы Сыч заподозрил, что маман может узнать о каком-нибудь его косяке, он бы тоже струхнул. Ну, немножко.  
Сыч шагнул вперёд, оттёр плечом причитающего Макара и схватил Тоху за руки, потянул вперёд и вверх, на себя, хер чуть не завинтил Тохе в ебало, но Сыч его отпихнул ногой. Тоха отшатнулся от Сыча, таращил глазища, чуть не рычал, из носа текла кровь. Макар уже держал хера.  
— Всё? — спросил Сыч. — Домахались? Проблем хотите?  
Хер сплюнул кровь на разъёбанную плитку.  
— Всё, — буркнул он.  
— Ага, — кивнул Тоха, вытер кровь — она размазалась полосой по щеке. Кулаки и без того были красные и мокрые.  
Хер отмывался в ванной, в сортире кто-то громко блевал, Тоха тёр морду над раковиной с грязной посудой. Сыч дохлёбывал водяру.  
Под левым глазищем у Тохи наметился фингал, из носа ещё немного текло. Подвалила Журавлёва, шумела, вытащила полузаморозившуюся порцию льда для всяких коктейлей-хуелей. И ворковала вокруг Тохи, приложившего холодную пластиковую хуету к ебалу.  
Сыч сидел со стаканом, пялился на эту ёбаную картину исподлобья. Маман бы сказала — как Сыч. Хотя Сыч стал Сычом не из-за этих своих мрачных взглядов, а оттого, что был Вороновым, а старшие пацаны во дворе решили, что Ворон для него слишком круто и тянет он только на Сыча.   
Но Сычи тоже заебатые.  
По ночам шарятся, мышей жрут.  
— Да норм всё, — отмахнулся Тоха. — Уже не идёт.  
— И нельзя ж было без мордобоя! — Журавлёва вздохнула.  
У неё были тёмные волосы до жопы, очень большой вырез майки и джинсы в обтягон. Она стояла близко к Тохе и улыбалась.  
Кажись, если кому и светило с ней поебаться, то не Сычу. Было как-то хуй знает как. Сыч встал с табуретки. В коридоре его нагнал голос Тохи.  
— Ты куда?  
— Да чёт, — Сыч повернулся, — подышать хочу воздухом. Заебало.  
— Я с тобой. — Тоха подорвался с места. — Спасибо, Рит, — сказал Журавлёвой и вложил ей в руки лёд. С этой своей улыбочкой.  
Они съебались во двор. Было тихо и прохладно. Неподалёку горел фонарь. Вдали лаяли собаки.  
— Чё как? — спросил Тоха.  
— Я чё как? — вытаращился Сыч. — Это ты пиздился с каким-то хером и съебал от Журавлёвой, которая тебе глазки строила. По башке, что ли, втащили? Чё как?  
— Хуйня из-под коня, чё как. — Тоха закатил глаза и пошарил в карманах в поисках сигарет.   
Сыч достал из толстовки пачку и зажигалку. Тоха долго мусолил сигу и дрочил зажигалку. Ебланище.  
— Не собираюсь я с Ритой ебаться, — сказал Тоха наконец, затянулся. — Она пиздатая, прост не хочу. Да и она, бля, думаешь реально глазки строила? Да нет.  
— Да-да. — Сыч тоже прикурил.  
— Нет.  
— Да.  
— Нет.  
— Да.  
— Нет.  
— Да.  
— Нет.  
Они заржали. Тоха ойкнул и сморщил ебало.  
— Чё подрался-то? — спросил Сыч. — И чё это за хер ваще был?  
— Бля, это Полозниченко. Я типа встречался с Юлькой, мы расплевались полгода как. А теперь он с ней встречается. Стал мне хуйню предъявлять, что Юлька про меня всякое спизданула. Ну его на хуй, бля.  
— Точняк, на хуй.  
Из-за дома завыла сигнализация.  
— Пойдёшь ещё? — Тоха кивнул в сторону подъезда, бычкуя сигу о маленький — аж наклониться пришлось — заборчик.  
— Попозже, башка трещит чёт, — наврал Сыч. На хуй Макара, Журавлёву, этого Поло-как-его-хера — всех на хуй.  
— Я б ваще съебал, — сказал Тоха. — Но мать и отчим разорутся. Вернулся, бля, в два ночи, красавец на ебало.  
— Поебошили ко мне. Маман норм.  
— Точно? Мы ж в прошлый раз?.. И тут...  
— Точно норм.  
Возможно, у них с маман был разговор на тему: «Друзья могут научить тебя плохому», и Сыч чуть не поругался с ней, пытаясь втолковать, что кто кого ещё чему научит. Кажись, маман впечатлилась.  
— А почему вообще «маман»? — спросил Тоха, когда они попиздохали по тротуару, обходя еблански припаркованные тачки. У какого-то пидора был даже сучий новенький бумер.  
— Ну, маман со мной лит-ру раньше делала, я нихуя в этом говне не шарил, сочинения она мне писала, чтоб меня не оставили на второй год. Ну и во всяких там старых романах есть всякие маман и папа́, и мы чёт поржали, и прицепилось.  
Тоха заржал и снова ойкнул.  
Маман и правда была маман. Что ещё можно было сказать?  
Она ещё не спала, сидела за столом перед компом, опять со стопенью бумаги, черкала ручкой. Исправляла всякую хуйню в очередной пиздец умной книжке.  
— Маман, я с Тохой, — сказал Сыч из коридора. Прозвучало вроде не пьяно.  
— Здрасте, — буркнул Тоха.  
— Еда в холодильнике. — Маман не отвлеклась от дел.  
Сыч приложил палец к губам, Тоха вытаращил на него глазища, и они попёрли на кухню. Нахлебались воды, Сыч решил дожрать макароны. И тут маман всё же зашла. Оглядела их — замерших на табуретках. Тоха громко сглотнул. Маман вздохнула и поинтересовалась:  
— Напились?  
Сыч кивнул.  
— Аспирин дать?  
Сыч покачал головой.  
— Мн-не можно? — заикнулся Тоха.  
Недавно он признался, что в детстве заикался, а теперь разве что иногда, когда стрёмно. Тоха был реально ебанутым, потому что ему не было стрёмно пиздить «ментос» из магаза, съёбывать, расхуячив окно, или пинать под жопу препода. То ли дело маман.   
Хотя отчасти Сыч его понимал. Правда, он стремался не самой маман, а реально разочаровать её.  
Стукнула, захлопнувшись, дверца шкафчика, маман зашуршала коробкой с лекарствами, села за стол.  
— Тебе больше ничего не надо, Антон? — спросила она, положив перед ним таблетки. — Нос не сломан?  
— Н-не, так, ерунда.  
Маман вздохнула, щёлкнула кнопкой чайника, запахнула потуже халат.  
— Ты тоже дрался? — кивнула она Сычу.  
— Нет.  
— Ну молодец. Если бы ещё не пил и не курил, цены б тебе не было.  
— Ну-у-у, — протянул Сыч.  
Маман махнула рукой и налила себе чаю из заварника.  
Возможно, это было не очень хорошо — что такое маман уже не парило. Сыном Сыч был не то чтобы идеальным. Но он старался.  
Ну, как мог.  
— Достанешь гостю раскладушку. — Маман залила заварку кипятком. — Не шумите, мне рано на работу.  
— Конечно, — закивали Сыч и Тоха.  
Потом Тоха скрипел раскладушкой, а Сыч таращился в потолок. Он мог бы сейчас ебаться с Журавлёвой. Ну, в какой-нибудь параллельной, блядь, Вселенной.   
Или хотя бы продолжать бухать на хате Макара.  
Но почему-то не было жаль нихуя.  
Наутро Тоха понял, что проебал кепку. У Макара её не оказалось. И это было охуенно.

***

  
Плохой день выдался у маман на выходных. Иногда дни бывали не совсем уж плохими, и тогда в будние маман вставала и шла на работу, вроде там с делами становилось даже лучше. А иногда дни были вообще так себе, и она звонила и брала работу на дом. Но не делала её.  
Было воскресенье, так что звонить не пришлось. Сыч проснулся в двенадцать — полночи они гоняли в «ГТА: Сан Андреас» по сетке с Тохой — и выполз из комнаты. Зубы чистить было лень. На кухне — ни намёка на завтрак, да и на маман тоже — ни запаха кофе, ни пара из ванной после её утреннего выходного душа.  
Сыч сразу понял, что это плохой день. Сыч уже надрочился это понимать.  
Он сделал чаю, нахуячил бутеров с селёдочным маслом, пожрал и потащил маман кружку и тарелку.  
Маман лежала, завернувшись в одеяло.  
— Как-то лень мне было готовить, — сказала она. — Извини, Сычик.  
— Да ничё. — Сыч подтянул к дивану табуретку и поставил на неё завтрак.  
Маман медленно села и слегка улыбнулась. Она была в ночнушке с цветочками, растрёпанная, с чёткими морщинами на лице.  
— Телек включи, — посоветовал Сыч.  
— Ага, — кивнула маман и отпила чаю.  
Сыч посидел ещё немного, попиздел об учёбе, об играх и Тохе. Маман позавтракала и сказала:  
— Я ещё полежу, потом встану... обед приготовлю.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Сыч.  
Он уже планировал сварить на обед пельмени.  
Это всегда было немного странно: обычно маман улыбалась, ходила на работу, распивала свои чаи, учила Сыча жизни, встречалась с подружками, дядь Геной и ебучей тёть Леной — из-за своей сердобольности, что ли, или как называется хуйня, когда человека давно пора послать в пизду, но не делаешь этого, потому что его уже послали туда все, кроме тебя, и тебе его типа жаль?   
Вот в пятницу они сидели с маман в кухне, она купила эклеры, намутила травяного чаю и предлагала Сычу обдумать, что он собирается делать после шараги, два года — и взрослая жизнь, хули. Она даже предложила универ. Сыч случайно заржал. Какой ему универ? Универы-то для задротов — вот даже типа Тохи. Да и что Сыч там делать будет? Лучше работать, полезнее в разы, чем опять жопу за партой просиживать.   
— Значит, откупаемся от армии и идёшь работать? — уточнила маман после объяснений.  
В армейку Сыч не хотел. Ебошить по расписанию, терпеть какие-то ссаные правила, не быть рядом с маман, не бухать с Тохой. Ну и хуйня.  
— А бабла нам хватит? — спросил он.  
— Ну, кое-какой НЗ есть. Подкопим, времени навалом. Отца попросишь, если что.  
— Нет, — возразил Сыч. Ни за что он не будет нихуя выпрашивать у этого гондона. Хуюшки.  
— Значит, сами разберёмся, — кивнула маман.  
А теперь она лежала под одеялом, изредка вылезая в сортир, включила телек. Сыч сварил пельмени на обед и съебался шляться с Тохой.  
Они ржали над какими-то малолетками с подворотами, курили и попиздели с Саней, с которым столкнулись у стройки. Тот шёл к Катюхе — своей подружке — и, понятное дело, не задержался. В общем, всё вообще было заебись. Когда они вспомнили, что неподалёку, вон в том доме, окно расхуячили, Сыч даже зашутил, что звенело не стекло, а яйца струхнувшего Тохи, но Тоха всё равно спросил:  
— Всё норм?  
Тоха был неебически проницательным. Это было охуенно, но бесило.  
— Да, бля, у маман сегодня плохой день, — признался Сыч и потянулся за сигаретами.  
Обычно он не рассказывал про дни маман. С него хватило этой всей хуеты от родственников, которые были в курсах, от гондона-отца и кой-чего от одноклассников, которым распиздел по тупости. Но они с Тохой были корешами и Тоха регулярно жаловался ему на придурка-отчима и дуру-мать. Тоха должен был понять всю эту ебалу.   
— Ну это типа, бля, — начал Сыч. Говорить о депрессии маман было нихуя не легко. Сыч к ней привык, маман тоже, но всё равно это была какая-то нескончаемая пиздятина. Маман наблюдалась у врачей, пила таблетки пару лет, потом снова. Сыч раздражался от её речей о бесполезности, от того, что она валялась в кровати, ей было хуёво, а он нихуя не мог поделать. В шестом классе Сыч даже пытался учиться хорошо, вдруг она будет радоваться, когда у него все пятёрки, но нихуя не помогло, у маман всё равно случались плохие дни, Сыч херачил для них бутерброды и разогревал в микроволновке пиццу. Тогда-то Саша Кузнецов спизданул какую-то дурь, кажись, совершенно случайно, приебался к Сычу, что он конченый псих, чё, наверно, в мамашку такой? Ну Сыч и втащил ему, и ещё, и ещё, и был готов уебать его к хуям.  
— Бля, — сказал Тоха, дослушав Сыча. — Жаль, что с твоей маман так. Она типа клёвая. Стрёмная — ну как посмотрит, но реально клёвая.  
— Охуенная, — кивнул Сыч.  
Тоха понял.  
Тоха тоже был охуенным на самом деле.  
По дороге домой Сыч купил пиццу, потому что жарить чебуреки его реально заебало. Маман сидела в кровати, обложившись бумагами, и хмурилась. Работа шла так себе.  
— Посидишь со мной? — спросила она.  
Сыч помыл руки и припёрся к ней с коробкой, открыл, сложил один кусок пополам и запихнул в два приёма в рот.  
— Только не урони сыр.  
Сыч прочавкал, что не уронит нихуя. Замер. Маман, кажись, услышала «нихуя». Она вздохнула.  
— Извини, что я такая.  
— Да без пи... пиццы я жить не могу. Хорошо всё.  
Маман хмыкнула.  
— Я думала, что приготовлю, но как-то... решила, хоть посижу.  
— И чё как?  
— Да так. — Маман взяла кусок пиццы, пожевала немного, подставив под неё свободную руку, чтобы не накрошить. — Ты такой хороший, — сказала она. — Тебе кажется, что ты глупый и вообще, но ты правда очень хороший. И я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что есть хоть что-то, что может заставить меня думать иначе. Даже если будешь материться, да даже если ты опять станешь курить травку, я всё равно буду тебя любить. Что угодно... если ты подерёшься, если вляпаешься в проблемы с полицией, если найдёшь себе какую-то дурную девушку, господи, да даже если ты вдруг парня найдёшь себе, — сегодня по телеку передачу крутили про Меркьюри, жалко его, а? — если набухаешься и заблюёшь полквартиры, если работу не найдёшь... Что угодно, Сычик. Я у тебя такая, и ты всегда со мной, а я буду с тобой. Иначе какая я буду мать?  
— Ну мама-а-ан. — Сыч запихнул в рот ещё кусок пиццы, прожевал, а она всё смотрела на него и ждала ответа. — Ну чё ты сопли развела. Конечно, я с тобой, а ты со мной. И на ху... плевать на всех.  
Маман улыбнулась и сказала:  
— Именно туда.  
Щёки запекло, будто Сыч покраснел. Но нихуя он не краснел, нет уж — не из-за того, что опять чуть не спизданул матерщину при маман. Он снова потянулся к коробке.  
— В следующий раз возьми лучше с грибами, — сказала маман.  
— Эй, а как же что угодно? — фыркнул он.  
— Что угодно, но не пицца с соусом барбекю.   
Маман откусила от куска.  
Она, конечно, была охуенная, но в пицце не шарила.

***

  
Тоха был ебанутым ещё и потому, что тащился от пиццы с ёбаными ананасами. Пиздец, блядь, фрукты в пицце. Вкусы у него вообще были кончеными какими-то. Он намазывал на хлеб сметану и жрал. Добавлял в чай четыре ложки сахара с горкой. Не чурался тёплого пива. Из всех животных завёл себе блядскую черепаху. Кепочка эта его опять же. Когда они торчали у Сыча и рубились в «Мортал Комбат», он всегда выбирал одного и того же Нуба, как какой-то нуб. Ну реально пиздец же.  
Чем больше Сыч узнавал о Тохе, тем сильнее охуевал.  
Тоха реально таскал в школе пиджаки отца. Однажды он наебнулся с велосипеда так, что сломал руку в двух местах. Когда у него пиздец заболел зуб, он дошёл до стоматолога с третьего раза, потому что было стрёмно. Тоха просрал свою первую возможность пососаться на дне рождения одноклассницы в начальной школе, потому что, пока все играли в бутылочку, он пил гранатовый сок и жрал конфеты в соседней комнате. Он три года ходил в художку и, блядь, рисовал. Однажды в школе какие-то пацаны запихнули его мордой в унитаз, и единственное, что радовало, — что там было смыто.  
Тоха реально был пиздливым до невозможности.  
Сыч охуевал, но почему-то хотел знать ещё больше.

***

  
Несмотря на то, что Тоха, как какой-нибудь задрот, раньше ходил в художку, они никак не могли придумать, что нарисовать.  
— Ну ты ж можешь чё-нибудь наебенить, — сказал Сыч.  
Темно было, как в жопе у негра, а холодно, как в морозилке. Они стояли у забора, тянущегося вдоль какой-то ебучей промзоны. Тоха вытащил из рюкзака баллончик с краской и прихуячивал насадку.  
— Я те чё Пикассо? — огрызнулся он.  
— Хуяссо.  
Идея, возможно, была охуенной — купить краски и наебошить граффити. Сыч ещё ни разу не ебошил, у Тохи был опыт написания всякой тупой хуеты с пацанами с одного двора. Вот только идеи в головы не лезли нихера. Ещё и баллончик, сука, стоил четыре сотки, были дешевле, но они застремались, что совсем говённо получится.  
Только вот что.  
Бля.  
— Ну чё? — спросил Тоха, он наконец приладил насадку.  
— Хуй через плечо.  
— Хуй так хуй. — Тоха долго встряхивал баллончик — шарик громко метался внутри. Потом натянул на руку резиновую перчатку.   
Сыч стрелял глазами по сторонам, чтоб никто не запалил. Хотя какой даун попрётся в эти ебеня в час ночи?  
Ну, кроме них.  
Тоха реально был ебанутым, потому Сыч не удивился, обнаружив, что в полумраке на заборе проступают чёрные очертания хуя. Художка не прошла даром, и хуй вышел реалистичным.  
— Ебануться, — заявил Сыч. — Я тож хочу.  
У него хуй получился кривым, но чертовски узнаваемым. Заебись вообще, что у него такая форма. Вот ногу нарисуешь хуёво — и хер кто поймёт, что это нога. С хуем другое дело.  
— Мож, ещё где-нибудь? — предложил Тоха.  
— Только чтоб видно было. — Сыч расплылся в улыбке и дал Тохе пять рукой в перчатке. Кажись, они нихуёво так размазали краску по пальцам друг друга. Баллончик тёк, как мразь.   
Пряча его в пакет и стремаясь испачкать одежду, Сыч и Тоха наебошили несколько хуёв на заборе детского сада, каком-то доме и под окнами мудозвона Емельянова.   
— Щас, — сказал Сыч, отбирая у Тохи баллончик и выводя букву «С» рядом с хуем, — чтоб понятно было, кому он.  
Тоха мельтешил рядом, сверкал своей улыбочкой и бесконечно переспрашивал:  
— Долго ещё?  
— Заебал, — отвечал Сыч.  
Краска кончилась на «Ива...»  
Тоха ржал потом, как припадочный, когда они наконец зашвырнули в мусорку перчатки и баллончик.  
Среди его мерзкого ржания можно было разобрать «Сосите, Игорь Ива...»  
Они стояли под фонарём, Тоха согнулся, опёрся руками на колени, и на левой ладони было чёрное пятно. Измазался.  
Сыч тоже ржал. И всё пялился и пялился на пятно.

***

  
Самым охуенным было то, что Емельянов больше ничего у Сыча не вёл, а с долгами ему он разобрался в октябре. Емельянов, сука, долго не хотел ставить зачёт и гонял Сыча на пересдачи. У Тохи таких проблем не было. Тоха вообще преподам нравился. Ещё бы, он же задрот. И хорошо, что они не знали, каким он бывает уёбком.  
Зачёты перед Новым годом Сыч сдал даже неплохо — приходил, тяжко вздыхал, мямлил что-то. У преподов было предпраздничное настроение, так что проканало.  
У Сыча настроение тоже было заебись. Тридцать первого всех к себе зазвала Журавлёва. Ей от родаков перепала ничего так трёхкомнатная хата. Сыч вроде как знал, что всё было не совсем охуенно, потому что родаки были в разводе, каждый завёл себе по новой семье, а Журавлёву пустили в свободное плаванье с хатой прабабки, которая недавно померла.  
Сыч бы не хотел, чтобы маман пустила его в такое. Да и не оставил бы он маман. Что она тогда будет одна делать в плохие дни? Ну, справится, конечно, она же охуенная, но нет, Сыч должен быть поблизости. На всякий. Ну типа она с ним, он с ней. Такие, бля, дела.  
В общем, родаки Журавлёвой были другие, да и она не особо походила на Сыча. Может, ей даже заебись было: личная хата, бабосы подкидывают, делай, что хочешь. И не парься, что разочаруешь тех, кто тебя уже давно разочаровал. Сыч вон не парился, что гондон-отец подумает. На хуй его мнение.  
В общем, маман встречала Новый год с дядь Геной и какими-то общими друзьями, а Сыч поебошил к Журавлёвой.   
В домофоне он услышал только ор, но дверь ему открыли. Та, что в квартиру, была и вовсе нараспашку.  
По телеку гоняли ёбаную «Иронию судьбы», девчонки резали салаты, пацаны раскладывали стол-книжку. Журавлёва вся такая в блестящем платье всеми командовала. Макар стоял на коленях перед духовкой и, попивая конину, уверял, что сделает заебатое мясо.  
Тоха обнаружился в гостиной, он утащил к себе на колени рыжего кошака и гладил его.  
— Бухло там, — кивнул он на пакет на полу у ёлки.  
— Чё, Дедушка Мороз принёс? — Сыч хохотнул и достал водку. Всякие там вискари, конины, ромы он не особо понимал. Та же спиртяга, только пафоснее. Ну на хуй.  
Тоха заржал.   
Духота стояла пиздец, несло куревом и жареным мясом. С экрана актёры пиздели какую-то дичь.  
Фильм вообще был идиотским. Сыч как-то глянул с маман и не впечатлился. Какие-то ебанутые совпадения, герои пьяные дауны, любовь, блядь, с первого взгляда. Хуета, одним словом.  
Сыч налил в пластиковый стаканчик водки и пошёл искать закусон.  
Всего припёрлось человек десять. Пацанов было чуть больше, чем девчонок. Сыч всех знал, это была его компания, и когда Тоха в неё втесался?  
Тоха в шараге уже не был ботаном и лохом, но не то чтобы реально с кем-то корешился, пока не спиздил Сычеву зажигалку. Ладно, он уверял, что это была случайность. И, зная, какой Тоха иногда еблан, Сыч в это верил, но не подъёбывать Тоху не мог.  
Сам боженька, блядь, велел его подъёбывать.  
Впервые Сыч обратил внимание на Ирку, когда они вывалились на балкон покурить. То есть он и Саня курили, а Ирка тянула винище и дышала свежим воздухом.  
Саня таращился на её сисяндры, хотя его Катюха сидела на диване за мигающей ёлкой. Сыч затягивался, признавая мысленно, что сисяндры ничего так.  
— Бля, с тех пор как вы тогда пнули Емельянова, я как увижу его жопу, так тоже хочу, — смеялась Ирка. Смех у неё был красивым каким-то, приятным.   
— Каблуком ему прям, — заржал Сыч в ответ.  
— Он всех уже заебал. — Ирка закатила глаза, карие, накрашенные рыжеватыми тенями, с длиннющими ресницами.   
Потом Ирка ещё оказывалась рядом. Её стакан стукал о стакан Сыча справа, а Тохин — слева, когда пробило двенадцать. Она сидела за столом на соседнем стуле, спрашивала какую-то шнягу, приколы всякие вспоминала. Снова выходила дышать свежим дымком, когда Сыч вываливал курить.   
Иногда с Сычом пиздовал и Тоха. Они ржали над какой-то хуетой и глотали бухло из стаканов. Ирка смеялась.  
Наверно, к ней можно было бы подкатить, и что-нибудь бы вышло в ванной или в одной из закрытых комнат, если там, конечно, уже кто-то не ебался. Сыч был в шаге от того самого.  
Сыч подливал себе ещё водяры, травил какие-то байки и даже спизданул, что это они с Тохой осчастливили Емельянова хуем под окнами. Макар хлопнул его по спине, и Сыч почувствовал себя героем. Тохе, кажись, было немного стыдно.   
— Я знал, — заржал Саня.  
— Вы так когда-нибудь встрянете в неприятности, — покачала головой Журавлёва.  
— У нас всё схвачено. — Сыч отмахнулся и ещё подлил себе.  
Он жрал салаты и жёсткое мясо, которое наготовил Макар, снова отходил курить и о чём-то пиздел, подливал, Ирка смеялась — красиво так, приятно.  
Наутро Сыч проснулся на широкой кровати, их там было человек пять, рядом с ним лежал Тоха в помятой одежде, морда у него была какой-то сморщенной. Кажись, он проснулся и ощутил солнце в ебало и похмелье. У Сыча башка не трещала, хотя во рту будто кто-то насрал, нассал и наблевал. В ванной Сыч щедро выдавил в рот пасты, пожевал, поелозил языком по зубам, сплюнул, прополоскал рот. На кухне уже сидела Журавлёва. Макар громко мыл посуду.  
— Таблеточку? — спросила Журавлёва. — Заречного полночи полоскало, весь уголь сожрал. Но аспирин ещё остался.  
— Не. — Сыч покачал головой.  
Она и впрямь не болела. По всему выходило, что Новый год он справил зашибенно: не забыл набрать маман, набухался, но не блевал, пожрал, поржал. Заебись.  
Точно заебись.  
Хуйня ведь дело — ебаться пьяными в новогоднюю ночь.  
Да и Ирку нихуя он не знает, вдруг она бы приебалась потом — не отвяжешься. Не то чтобы она была приставучей, просто поебаться — это одно, а всякие там отношения — другое. Сыч в этом профан.  
Да, ничего б хорошего не вышло.  
Сыч взлохматил волосы. Он мог что угодно себе самому спиздануть. Но правду он всё равно знал.  
Он зассал.

***

  
Сыч свои волосы любил. Не то чтобы прям пиздец как, он ж не пидор какой-то. Но они у него были заебатые: густые, тёмные. Девчонкам нравились, хотя пользоваться этим Сыч нихера не научился.   
В общем, Сыч немного прихуел, когда Тоха предложил это.  
— Ты чё, зассал? — с этой своей улыбочкой уточнил Тоха. — И так знаешь, что я быстрее, вот и очкуешь.  
Тоха реально был быстрым, то ли потому, что в школе часто упиздовывал от пацанов, то ли у него, дылды, были длинные ноги. Но Сыч тоже был не лыком шит.   
— Ты меня на слабо не бери, — фыркнул он.  
Ибо нехуй. Решил тут, блядь, что это заебись идея — наперегонки до магаза. А кто проебал, тому виски выбриваем, как у ссаных модников.  
Пиздануться.  
— Поебали, — выплюнул Сыч.  
Нет, ну а вдруг Тоха реально решит, что он зассал?  
И они сорвались с места.  
Под ногами был ебучий лёд, и это было ебано, что пиздец. Тоха пизданулся, и Сыч заржал, и так ржал, что тоже наебнулся, и заржал уже Тоха, припустил, сука, вперёд, Сыч похуячил за ним, припадая на заболевшее правое бедро. Сука!  
Тоха, уёбок, прибежал первым, хватал ртом воздух хрипло, на краснющей морде была эта его улыбочка. Волосы торчали из-под шапки-гондона.  
Волосы.  
— Блядь, — сказал Сыч.  
— У тебя ж машинка есть, ты рассказывал, — всё ещё хрипло вспомнил Тоха.  
Еба-а-ать.  
Слиться было ну вообще не по-пацански. Но хотелось.  
Маман ещё не пришла с работы, дни у неё в последнее время оказывались ничего так. И это было охуенно, но немного стрёмно. Как какое-нибудь блядское затишье перед бурей, или самый тёмный час перед рассветом, или ещё какая-нибудь хуета.  
Тоха стянул шапку-гондон, волосы под ней были растрёпанными. Чуть короче, чем у Сыча, и светлее. Они сняли куртки и разулись.  
— Ну чё ты морду корчишь, — заржал Тоха. — Всё честно.  
Не то чтобы это успокаивало.  
Хотя волосы — не рука. Отрастут. Будет, правда, ходить пидрилой каким-то. Пиздец.  
Сыч попёр в ванную искать машинку. Маман купила, пару раз пробовала брить Сыча, а потом он решил, что с короткими ему не очень. Машинка всё ещё работала. К сожалению.   
В ванной пахло чем-то сладким — каким-нибудь гелем или кремом маман. Она такую хуйню любила. В ванне там поплескаться с пеной, Сычик, принеси воды, Сычик, я забыла полотенце под голову. Маман у него, конечно, была охуенной, но заходить к ней Сыч слегонца очковал, вдруг из-под пены чего увидит. Не-не-не.  
Когда Тоха тоже завинтил в ванную, места в ней стало пиздец мало. Шторка шуршала ебучая, они столкнулись на мягком коврике. На лице Тохи была эта его улыбочка, и своими глазищами он таращился как-то подленько.  
— Сядь, бля. Так удобнее, — заявил Тоха.  
Сыч нихуя ему не поверил, но плюхнулся на бортик, чуть не пизданулся в ванну, удержался. Они оба заржали.  
Стало как-то лучше.  
— Ты хоть знаешь, чё как? — всё же спросил Сыч.  
— Ну, в теории.  
— Ебануться.  
Тоха шагнул ближе, включил машинку, стоял между ног Сыча, склонился, и Сыч слушал жужжание и смотрел в складки Тохиной футболки. Почувствовал пальцы под челюстью.  
— Да чё ты морду мою лапаешь? — дёрнулся он.  
— Бля, ухо тебе щас отъебошу, замри.  
Сыч замер. Ухо не ухо, но залысину он не хотел.  
Тоха молчал, морда у него, наверно, была сосредоточенной, как когда он над своими книжками и тетрадками сидит. Задрот. Уебан.  
Волосы сыпались вниз. Стоило что-то подстелить, но теперь было уже тупо и поздно.   
Тохины пальцы взяли его за подбородок и повернули в сторону. Сыч смотрел теперь слегка на Тохин бок, немного на голубую плитку.   
Волосы слетали на футболку, на джинсы, на коврик, на кафель. Жужжала машинка.  
От Тохи пахло каким-то дешманским одеколоном и по́том. Мерзко. Сыч втянул воздух ещё раз. И ещё.  
Было как-то... как-то...  
Сорваться бы, нахуй, с места, и съебать, и не...  
Тоха шагнул назад.   
— Ну всё, теперь ты модник, — объявил он. Улыбочка у него была шире обычного. Сыч вскочил, волосы полетели вниз, он уставился в зеркало, и была какая-то мысль, что-то было...  
— Пиздец, — сказал Сыч.  
За ушами и вправду полысело. Можно, наверно, прикрыть немного, но всё равно. Ёбаное, нахуй, блядство.  
Тоха тряс машинку над раковиной.  
— Чё ты мои парикмахерские способности обсираешь! — возмутился он.  
— Херские, бля, способности.  
Тоха заржал, а потом протянул машинку Сычу.  
— Сделай мне так же.  
— Так ты ж не проебал.  
— Ну и чё? — Тоха пожал плечами. — Чё тебе одному модником ходить, что ли?  
Сыч замер, смотря на Тохину улыбочку. Это было... было... бля. Он выхватил машинку из рук Тохи и пихнул его к ванне.   
— Хуй я откажусь, — сказал он.  
— Опять эта паскудная лыба. — Тоха закатил глаза.  
Сыч заржал и шагнул к нему.  
Волосы у него были мягкими.  
Выбрить виски по-быстрому и всё. Выбрить виски по-быстрому и всё. Выбрить виски, повторял мысленно Сыч, по-быстрому и всё.  
И всё.  
Всё это — хуйня.  
— Бля, — возмущался потом Тоха, — я тебе ровно сделал, а у тебя руки из жопы.  
— Нихуя, это ты дёргался, как эпилептик, — огрызнулся Сыч.  
Возможно, ему было немного стыдно — не настолько, чтобы убирать волосы одному, но настолько, чтобы наебенить Тохе чаю с четырьмя ложками сахара.  
Сыч, бля, хороший друг.   
Они сидели на кухне и жрали вафли, когда провернулся ключ. Сыч даже почти забыл про эти виски, только вид маман, брови которой взлетели под чёлку, заставил его вспомнить.  
— Я даже не знаю, что сказать. — Маман вздохнула.  
— Это модно, — ляпнул Тоха. Он больше не заикался при маман. И, наверно, зря. Ну или Сычу просто нравилось смотреть, как Тоха очкует.  
— Серьёзно? — уточнила маман.  
— Это на спор, — признался Сыч.  
Маман покачала головой.  
— Сычик, разбери сумки. Я сейчас руки помою, чаю хлебну и, так уж и быть, хоть подправлю вам ваш спор.  
Вполне возможно, именно с тех пор Тоха стал смотреть на маман, как на какого-то грёбаного Иисуса.  
Когда на следующее утро их оборжали в шараге, Тоха сказал, что просрали они оба на спор: наебнулись и нихуя не прибежали к магазу, еле приковыляли. И теперь вот они как Чип и Дейл — два еблана.  
— А можно я буду вашей Гаечкой? — засмеялась Журавлёва.  
Она была клёвой, так что Сыч и Тоха согласились.

***

  
Как оказалось, мультики, если смотреть их уже не мелким пиздюком, тупые. Тоха, правда, спорил, мол, есть нелогичности всякие, но это ностальгия.  
От кого только слов таких нахватался, от маман, что ли? Не то чтобы они так уж часто пересекались, но бывало. Маман, кажись, относилась к Тохе всё же с подозрением. Ну а Тоха... Тоха теперь, случалось, как спизданёт:  
— Сычик, а, Сычик, — и давай ржать.  
Мудила.  
Охуеть смешным ему это казалось.   
Вот и, когда они торчали у Сыча, он опять это брякнул, а Сыч сунул ему в морду средний палец.   
Они зырили ссаного «Человека-паука», ну и хернёй же был этот мульт теперь. Тоха согласен не был. Развалился рядом на кровати, под спину подушку подложил, чипсы жрал и отмахивался от Сыча.  
— Да, бля, чё мы это смотрим, го порубимся в «Мортал», — ныл Сыч.  
— Да заебал твой «Мортал». Давай просто позалипаем на эту херь.  
И с какого хуя Тохе вообще вспомнилась паучья срань, лучше б какого-нибудь «Шрека» посмотрели. Там хоть пиздатый на всех выёбывающийся огр, а ещё осёл ебёт дракониху. Заебись.  
Сыч тоже засунул руку в пакет и захапал горсть чипсов.   
В конце концов, на самом деле Сыч немного залипал. Ночью опять прорубился в комп, продрых всего ничего, на пары за каким-то хуем попёрся. А там Тоха привязался, попиздовали к тебе, у меня дома гости из какого-то Хуева-Кукуева. Сыч знал, что приезжие родственники — та ещё дичь. Тоху надо было спасать от уёбищных вопросов, мелких детей, заветрившихся оливьех и упившихся дядек и тётек. И если при этом Тоха изъявлял желание смотреть какую-то ссанину, то что ж... Сычу похуй, под что спать.  
Дожрав чипсы, он вытер руки о джинсы, лежал себе, даже задремал. Мерещились знакомые и незнакомые люди, херы всякие, которых пиздил Тоха и которые, когда он ещё был лохом, пиздили его, Сыч поморщился, и ещё, прищурился, комп проигрывал чёрт-те какую серию, за окном уже темнело. Сыч скосил глаза на Тоху.  
Тоха смотрел на него, а не на экран.  
Это было как-то...  
Сыч зажмурился.  
Пока он промаргивался и зевал, удобнее устраивался на подушке, подложив руки под голову и вытянувшись на полкровати, Тоха пялился в комп.  
Да ну, не зырил, привидится же всякая хуйня спросонья. А если и зырил, то... ну мало ли. Что такого? Похуй.   
Было удобно, комп бормотал негромко, за окном стемнело.  
Больше почему-то не спалось.

***

  
Тоха мог дрыхнуть прям на парах, проёбывать занятия, охуездато материться и творить всякую дичь, но в глубине души он всегда оставался задротом. Сыч получил этому очередное подтверждение. Стоило только предложить снова накуриться шмали, как у Тохи сжалось очко.  
— А где мы будем?.. А вдруг опять?.. А бабло?.. — начал бормотать он. — Нет, я не против, но...  
Задрот как он есть.  
Ссущий задрот.  
Не то чтобы Сыча не парило всё это. Ещё раз расстроить маман случайно не хотелось, напалиться в ебенях означало получить очкующего, нервного Тоху, да и в этом месяце Сыч здорово потратился. Отец давал в первых числах десять косарей, Сыч спускал их на всякую хуету и на жрачку в дом и давал маман, когда она была на мели — понакупала небось очередных кремов и гелей. Нет, Сыч не осуждал. Он вон бабосы тратил на пиво, сиги и игры на плойку, а маман на это. Всё честно.   
— Да разберёмся, — заверил Сыч.  
— А вдруг никто из родаков не свалит и дохуя ждать?  
Сыч закатил глаза. Улыбочка на Тохином еблище была какая-то неуверенная. Ну и в пизду. Сыч вывалил мелочь и смятые полтосы из кармана. Пиво так пиво.

***

  
Они накидались какими-то уёбищными коктейлями, потому что те были по скидону. По вкусу — спиртяга спиртягой, но несло от них какой-то сладкой хуетой. Тохе даже понравилось, но у Тохи были реально конченые вкусы. Тоха долакал и коктейль Сыча, когда лицо его приобрело до отупения счастливое выражение.  
— Попиздуем на крышу? — спросил он.  
— Чё? — уточнил Сыч.  
— Да в соседнем подъезде часто нихуя не закрывают, я там пару раз с пацанами был.  
Сыч закинул в рот три жвачки, чтобы перебить говённую сладость. Сука, чтобы он ещё раз повёлся на цену. Хуюшки.  
— Поебошили, — кивнул он.  
Жил Тоха в трёх домах от дома Сыча, даже по той же стороне дороги. Дом был таким же старым, пятиэтажным и уёбищным, как и всё в округе. Сыч у Тохи ни разу не был, у него постоянно тусовались родаки и сестра.  
К счастью, из соседнего подъезда как раз вывалил какой-то мелкий пацан, Сыч рванул с места и удержал дверь. Внутри блевотно воняло капустой. Тоха выпучил глазища, одновременно приложил палец ко рту типа «тише» и изобразил, что блюёт. Еблан. Сыч зажал рот рукой, чтоб не заржать на весь подъезд.  
Вверх они пиздохали в темпе. То ли рожа у Сыча была какая-то подозрительная, то ли ещё что, но, даже когда он к корешам приваливал, бабки и тётки в подъездах косились на него так, будто в любой момент были готовы вызвать ментов. Сыч, конечно, в случае чего напиздел бы с три короба, но уверенности, что ему поверят, нихуя не было.  
Они уже были на пятом, когда гораздо ниже хлопнула дверь, зацокали каблуки и собачьи когти по плитке. Сыч и Тоха замерли, таращась друг на друга.  
Вскоре стало тихо.  
Люк и вправду был открыт, замок висел, но как бы для вида, незащёлкнутый. Видать, место всегда ждало таких прошаренных, как Тоха.   
Они выбрались на холодный и темноватый чердак. Воняло каким-то говном. Тоха схватил его за рукав и потянул к ещё одному люку. В ЖЭКе явно хуй клали на работу, потому что тут замка вообще не было. Один за другим они выбрались через небольшую дверцу на крышу, выпрямились, стоя на какой-то будто резиновой хери. Гудроне, или как там такая хуйня называется.  
Дул ветрила. Не охуеть какой, но ощутимый.   
— Пиздец, — объявил Сыч, застёгивая куртку.   
Вокруг было пусто, только эта крыша и дальше — крыши, крыши, крыши.   
— Заебатый пиздец! — исправился Сыч и посмотрел на Тоху.  
Тот стоял с этой своей улыбочкой и пялился на Сыча этими своими глазищами. Голубыми, как... как... пиздец, блядь, голубыми.  
— Чё ты пялишься? — предъявил Сыч.  
— А ты чё пялишься? — Тоха фыркнул.  
— Нихуя я не пялюсь.  
— И я нихуя!  
— Вот и заебись. — Сыч зашагал к краю.   
Остановился в метре — впереди только невысокий бортик, — шагнул чуть вперёд, нет, он, конечно, не еблан, не свалится, но асфальт был усраться как далеко внизу. Тоха как-то сразу оказался рядом, вытянулся вперёд, не доходя до бортика.   
Небо было каким-то серым, предвещало дождь. Ветер, сука, дул.   
Сыч поставил правую ногу на бортик.   
Внизу ходили люди, ездили тачки. Мелкие такие, пальцем бы передавил. А потом какая-то мамашка с коляской что-то крикнула и ручку свою мелкую вверх задрала. Тоха дёрнул Сыча за рукав — они оба шагнули назад и присели.  
— Ты чё, зассал? — спросил Сыч.  
Мало ли что там эта мамашка орала, мамашки вечно орут. Попробуй за мелкими пиздюками уследи. То есть, конечно, иногда мамашки орут ни с хуя, но Сыч однажды в песочнице разбил одному говнюку нос лопаткой, и, возможно, это был не лучший его поступок, не удивительно, что маман расстроилась и даже немного кричала.  
— А ты?  
— Бля, чё ты всё залупаешься сегодня. Ты-ты-ты, за себя отвечай. — Сыч закатил глаза. Была вероятность, что он тоже очковал, и это бесило.  
— Я, бля, не хочу, чтоб ментов вызвали и матери рассказали. Опять начнёт. — Тоха сплюнул.  
— Вниз лучше харкай, — посоветовал Сыч. — В лоб попадёт — не так обидно будет, когда попадёмся.  
Тоха на него вытаращился.  
— Ты щас серьёзно?  
— А чё, похоже, что я шутки шучу?  
И Тоха, блядь, реально встал, шагнул к краю, похрипел, собирая соплей полный рот, и харкнул вниз. Сыч дёрнул его за джинсы, заставляя шлёпнуться рядом. Кажись, был слышен какой-то ор. Или это ветер шумел.   
— Бля, а если нас поджидать будут, как мы выйдем? — спросил Тоха.  
В этом был весь он: в один миг ебанутый, в другой — уёбище. Пиздануться сосны гнутся, как Сыч это вообще мог терпеть?   
Больше того — почему эта хуета была ему в кайф?  
— Затихаримся здесь. Никто из-за такой хери с ментами не свяжется.  
— Точняк? А вдруг нас здесь закроют?  
— Хуйня дело. Расслабь очко.  
— Бля.  
Единственное, что оставалось, — подождать немного и выйти. И Сыч не собирался проводить это время, как какой-то ссыкун. Он достал смартфон. Уж под Егорку Летова даже у Тохи очко должно расслабиться.  
Сыч уселся на резиновую хуйню, жопе было холодно, ветрила трепал волосы, но виду Сыч не подал. Рядом Тоха сложил ноги в какой-то ебучий лотос.  
«А мир был чудесный, как сопля на стене, / А город был хороший, словно крест на спине», а Тоха был с этой своей улыбочкой, в шапке-гондоне, подпевающий.  
Вокруг расстилалось блядское серое небо.

***

  
Сопли не текли у Сыча разве что из ушей. И то иногда казалось, что вот-вот польются и оттуда. Он плевался соплями, высмаркивал сопли, сглатывал сопли. Сопли-сопли-сопли.  
Заебало.  
Маман накупила ему всяких лекарств, следила, чтобы он полоскал горло ебучим фурацилином, и заставляла сидеть над картошкой, как будто Сычу было пять. Временами маман вела себя слегонца невыносимо. Вот Сыч же не приёбывался к ней в плохие дни, Сыч понимал, а она? Прополощи ещё разок. Сычик, ты пил таблетки? Сычик, картошка.  
Хуёшка, блядь. Опять приходилось отвлечься от компа, где была «ГТА» и Тоха.  
Тоха, сука, не заболел. Ходил себе в шарагу, ботан, и радовался. Сыч же спал, играл да гонял панковские песни, пока маман не приходила к нему, не смотрела типично так по-мамановски, мол, что это за ебанина? Ну ладно, маман никогда не сказала бы «ебанина». Вот отец, тот изредка мог спиздануть что-то такое, а она — никогда. Даже если ей было очень хуёво и её полоскало, а Сыч паниковал вокруг, маман говорила: «Что-то мне поплохело». Поплохело, блядь! Если Сыча долго рвало, он мог вспомнить весь свой запас матерщины. Возможно, была история, когда он ужрался в говнину с пацанами, блевал полночи в сортире, ревел и звал маман. Пацаны тоже были ужратые, а Сыч нихуя не помнил и с утра всё отрицал. Его этим попробовали подъебать потом, и Сыч их понимал, он бы такую ебанину кому-нибудь нихуя не забыл. Впрочем, ему тоже было что спиздануть пацанам. Один зашквар на другой зашквар в сумме дают обоюдное молчание. Кому захочется распиздеть херню, зная, что про него в ответ тоже распиздят всякое? Правильно, только конченому дауну. А с такими Сыч никогда не водился.  
Друзей Сыч выбирал охуенно.   
Именно поэтому, стоило температуре спасть, а горлу перестать драть пиздец сильно, припёрся Тоха. Сопли текли у Сыча из носа, пока он открывал дверь.  
— Ну у тебя и рожа, — сказал Тоха.  
Рожу свою Сыч ощущал какой-то больной — кожу мерзко стянуло. И вообще он заебался. Лень было даже голову мыть. Зубы, и те сегодня впервые почистил за три дня.   
Тоха припёр чипсы с крабом, потому что вкусы у него были ебанутые, и сухари с чесноком и сметанным соусом. Пока Сыч жрал сухари, Тоха макал чипсы в соус.  
Сыч шмыгал носом, харкал в платок и сморкался в него же. Тоха ржал, что это мерзко, но потом согласился играть в «Мортал», опять выбрал своего любимого Нуба и просрал — Сыч заебошил фаталити, и Джонни Кейдж отхуячил Нубу башку, потом полтела и вскинул вверх руку с зажатой в ней башкой.  
Заебись.  
— Ещё разок, — сказал Сыч.  
Конечно, Тоха опять выбрал Нуба. Ебануться. Ему даже не помогало то, что он знал кучу приёмов. Ладно, иногда помогало. Сыча на самом деле подзаебало это лоховское фаталити Нуба — призвать ссаного теневого клона и вдвоём расхуячить перса Сыча пополам.  
Сыч уже сбился со счёта, сколько раз они играли, когда пришла маман. Первым, что она спросила, было:   
— Ты полоскал горло?  
— Оно сёдня не болит, — сообщил Сыч.  
— А завтра будет. Прополощи, Сычик.  
— Ладно.  
Тоха, сука, ржал, уже когда закрывалась дверь.  
— Иди полощи, Сычик, — сказал он ему, когда Сыч встал с кровати.  
Иногда Тохе очень хотелось втащить. Рвануть вперёд к нему всему такому растрёпанному, с ёбаными выбритыми, как у Сыча, висками, кулаком вмазать по морде, прижать его к кровати, и бить, бить сильнее, вжимая в покрывало, чтоб не шевелился, лежал с этой своей улыбочкой под Сычом, и Сыч бы мог...  
Сыч сбежал в ванную и долго мыл морду холодной водой. Представлял уёбищное фаталити Нуба. Или ещё хуже — бабалити. Мелкую версию Нуба, агукающую и летающую в этих его дырах-телепортах. Вот это была реальная хуета.  
Маман залила фурацилин тёплой водой. Он был горьким и по цвету как моча какого-нибудь спидозника. Ну ладно, нихуя Сыч не знал, какая моча у спидозников, но фурацилин был ссаниной и на вкус, и на вид.  
— Я купила кокос, — сказала маман, когда Сыч приебал на кухню, чтобы оставить чашку. — Зови Антона, поедим.  
Кокос оказался твёрдым, что пиздец. Мама попивала слитую из него мутную водичку, Сыч пытался игнорировать мерзкие ассоциации, Тоха безуспешно дрючил кокос ножом. Или кокос дрючил Тоху. Это было неточно.  
— Может, погуглите? — предложила маман.  
Она была за простые способы.   
Сыч выхватил у Тохи нож, подкатил кокос к себе. Кокос был уебанским.   
Маман тем временем достала смартфон, раньше она тыкала в него так, что сразу становилось ясно: ей за тридцать, теперь же её пальцы быстро заскользили по экрану. Сыч немного гордился, что маман была такая прошаренная.   
Снова взялся за нож Тоха — теперь под руководством маман. Сыч вздохнул, хлюпнул носом, высморкался в раковину, за что получил укоризненный взгляд маман, и попёр в коридор за молотком.  
Больше ничем эту волосатую суку взять было невозможно.

***

  
Сыч маман, конечно, любил, но ни за что не выбрал бы справлять день рождения дома, назвав гостей для ёбаного застолья. Любила ли родаков Ирка, он не знал, но то ли дело было в том, что она девчонка, то ли в том, что с приёбом. Сыч не бывал на таких вот днях рождения, кажись, со второго класса. В третьем пошла мода справлять в Маке. Ну а дальше они всячески старались свалить из дома, чтобы бухать втайне от родаков.  
Ладно, может, дело было в том, что Ирке уже стукнуло восемнадцать и она могла бухать при родаках? Не то чтобы Сыч пил при маман. Даже если она предлагала, он ощущал какой-то неловкач и отказывался. Что не мешало, конечно, напиваться в говнину вне дома.  
Маман заставила Сыча купить Ирке каких-то кремов и гелей, а её маме — букет вроде нестрёмных цветов, потому что, на минуточку, это именно её мама девятнадцать лет назад рожала Ирку. Думать о детях, вылезающих из пёзд, Сыч не хотел, но слова уже были сказаны, так что вручал букет Сыч с очень сложным выражением на ебале. Тоха, уёбок, ржал поблизости. Конечно, ему-то мать такой хуеты не говорила.  
Квартира у Ирки была чистой и уютной, что ли. Небольшие комнаты, подушечки там всякие, картины, пианино, ебануться. Все уселись за столом, Журавлёва норовила помочь Иркиной маме, Ирка сидела во главе стола вся из себя нарядная и немного покрасневшая. Рядом старательно не отсвечивал Макар — не так давно они с Иркой начали встречаться.  
Иркин отец стал заливать что-то про алкоголь, его было много и разного, только без водки. Сыч аж стушевался, пока не выяснилось, что Тоха тащится от джина с тоником.  
Ну и задрот.  
Мама описывала всякие салаты — даже оливьеха была какой-то пиздец непривычной — и закусон, Тоха рядом сидел в — ну точно задротище — рубашечке, Саня уже что-то жевал, Катюха вертела головой, Журавлёва готовилась произнести тост. Картина была достойной какого-нибудь уебанского мема «Вконтаче».  
Ну а дальше всё как-то стало лучше. И то, что наступило это после первого стакана конины, было совпадением. Наверно. Салаты оказались заебенными, Сыч расхваливал готовку Иркиной мамы, как проклятый.  
Мама у неё была улыбчивая, пухлая, загорелая. Рассказывала истории из Иркиной школьной жизни, но Ирка не стыдилась — только смеялась.  
Не то чтобы Сыч стыдился своей маман. Да его маман по крайней мере не стала бы травить про него такие смущающие байки, его маман была охуенной. Но у неё бывали плохие дни — то, о чём Сыч обычно не рассказывал. Он не считал это зазорным, нет, блядь, конечно, нет.  
Ещё в началке Сыч пиздел про маман, не про депрессию — он тогда и слова-то этого не знал, — про то, как она лежит в кровати вместо работы. И сначала вроде всё было заебок, а потом кто-то сказал: «Это ненормально». Кто-то заржал. Кто-то ткнул пальцем.  
Сыч не был в этом виноват, маман не была. Никто, блядь, не был виноват в том, что Сыч чувствовал себя ненормальным — тем самым пацаном, у которого мама какая-то больная.  
Возможно, Кузнецов знал про это. Возможно, если бы Сыч снова оказался в шестом классе, он бы опять ему въебал.  
— Ярослав, а ты что-нибудь скажешь? — спросила Иркина мама.  
Тоха ткнул его локтем под рёбра, и Сыч вспомнил, что он вообще-то в приличном обществе именно Ярослав, а не Сыч.  
Он закивал и встал.  
Люстра была близко, свисала вся такая в блестящих камнях, Сычу аж показалось, что она уебёт его по башке, но этого не случилось. Он откашлялся.  
— Ира, — сказал он, — я тебя не то чтобы очень знаю. Типа... если бы не Рита, вообще бы не узнал. Но я, э, вроде как рад, что мы познакомились, что я знаю: ты такая, ну, клёвая. И пусть у тебя, такой клёвой, всё будет зае... зашибенно.   
Они чокнулись, Тоха ржал поблизости, хлебал свой джин, он вроде один его пил, а бутылок на столе среди других нихуя уже не было, хотя сначала стояли две.  
Они ржали над чем-то, выходили курить на лестничную клетку и, когда соседи пригрозили вызвать ментов, заржали ещё сильнее. Даже Ирка не заочковала — ещё ж десяти нет, — только Тоха. Задротище.   
Журавлёва поставила древнюю уебанскую попсу, девчонки танцевали, Макар больше них, Саня топтался с Катюхой. Сыч снимал эту ебаназию на видео, Тоха уссывался от смеха рядом.   
Жаль, пришлось цивильно свалить в одиннадцать — после торта и чая. Сыч торт едва поел, всё немного плыло, а от сладкого его мутило и по трезвяку. Зато Тоха дожрал его кусок.  
Журавлёва и Катюха оставались на ночь, устраивали небось какие-то девчачьи посиделки. Сыч был уверен, что Макар тайком сосался с Иркой в ванной, Саня упился и уже заснул на диване, Катюха его расталкивала, пока Журавлёва носила чашки и блюдца на кухню.  
С мамой Ирки Сыч и Тоха попрощались очень чинно, даже вроде не пьяно, хотя их чуть качнуло, когда они одновременно шагнули ко входной двери. У Тохи на ебле была эта его улыбочка и поза выглядела странной — локоть прижат к боку, будто он калечный какой.  
— Бля, мне мало, — заявил Сыч, стоило им вывалиться из подъезда. — Мож, в палатку? Купим чё, ещё закинемся.  
— Не-не, — покачал головой Тоха, или это Сыч качнулся? — На хуй палатку. Ты чё, не знаешь, какой я охуенный?  
Он стал одной рукой расстёгивать куртку. Стоял апрель, но дул ветрина, и Тоха был не охуенным, а ебанатом, пока не вытащил бутылку джина. Ткнул ею под нос Сычу — полной.  
— Бля, ты охуенный, — восхитился Сыч.  
Тоха, предусмотрительный, покрасневший, ебанутый, заржал и свинтил крышку.  
Через час они завалились домой к Сычу, Тоха держался за косяк и зажимал себе рот рукой, Сыч делал охуенно выразительные глаза. Маман могла уже спать, а у неё совсем недавно было несколько плохих дней.  
А, нет. Из-под двери её комнаты пробивался свет.  
Сыч махнул Тохе в сторону кухни, а сам упиздовал к маман, поскрёбся в дверь, приоткрыл, вцепился в неё, всё как-то слегонца кружилось, но мысли были охуеть какими кристальными. Притвориться трезвым было как два пальца обоссать.  
— Маман, мы тут с Тохой пришли, чайку попьём. Я достану раскладушку.  
Маман сидела за компом, подняла глаза на него, чуть помолчала. Сыч ухватился за дверь покрепче, она, сука такая, увиливала куда-то.  
— Как отпраздновали? — спросила наконец маман.  
— Отлично посидели. Тосты говорили, оливьеха была странная, но вкусная, мясо зашибись.  
Вот как Сыч мог! Кто скажет, что он пьян?  
Да никто!  
— Чаю сделайте себе, — предложила маман. — Одеяло Антона в шкафу.  
— Хорошо тебе поработать. — Сыч отпустил дверь, и она закрылась.  
Он был пиздат.  
Тоха оборжался так, что чай уебански потёк у него из носа, когда Сыч рассказывал, как притворялся при маман. Он ещё и печенюхи из вазочки жрал, хотя опять сыпанул в кружку четыре ложки сахара.  
Когда Сыч уронил, доставая, раскладушку, он замер, ждал, что придёт маман и вставит пиздюлей. Но нет. Фух, значит, не так уж громко. Херня, она и не поймёт. Комната слегка качалась, когда Сыч швырял постельное бельё для Тохи из шкафа. Тоха кинул простыню комом, рухнул сверху — раскладушка жалобно скрипнула, — мордой попал в подушку. И застонал.  
Блядь, застонал.  
Сыч поспешил стянуть джинсы и залезть под своё одеяло.  
— Заебись было, — сказал он.  
— Это всё, потому что я охуенный.  
— Чё, сам себя не похвалишь — никто не похвалит?  
— Иди в пизду.  
— Сходил бы с удовольствием.  
Тоха фыркнул. Он лежал на животе, нераздевшийся, не накрытый одеялом, глазища свои закрыл, улыбочкой этой своей сверкал даже в ёбаном полумраке. Или Сычу это казалось.  
В пизду — он бы с удовольствием.  
Да, туда.  
Так надо.  
Так...  
Сыч уставился в потолок. Тот как-то блядски кружился.  
Тоха шуршал на раскладушке — раздевался или простынь расправлял.  
— Сыч, — протянул он наконец шёпотом, — это какая-то ерунда... Между нами ерунда... какая-то... Ты же тоже заметил?  
Нет, у Сыча не сжалось очко от этих слов. Подумаешь. Какая такая ерунда вообще? Скажет тоже — ерунда. Ботан, бля. Надо говорить: хуйня, херня, дичь. Ерунда, бля, задротская.  
Нет, очко у Сыча совсем не сжалось.  
Сжалось всё внутри — словно потроха смялись, стиснулись, притянутые куда-то, где солнечное сплетение. Иначе было не объяснить, с какого хуя спёрло дыханье.   
Сыч сделал вид, что заснул. А потолок всё кружился и кружился, пока притворство не стало правдой.

***

  
Вокруг было дохуя кретинов, потому закатывать глаза Сыч умел заебись как. Хотя маман не впечатлялась совершенно. Маман его подъёбывала.  
Ну, конечно, она вкурила, что Сыч был пьян в говнище. И нет бы промолчала. Сычик, аспирин не нужен? Сычик, а чего это у тебя руки-крюки и всё падает? А чего это ты к двери не липнешь? В прошлый раз она тебе очень понравилась.  
Сыч был в шаге от того, чтобы бросить бухать, лишь бы не выслушивать это. Ладно, пиздёж. Но стыдно было очень. Ну, может, он и заслужил. Хотя для родной-то матери это было жестоко. Неудивительно, что Сыч вечерами старался съёбывать из дома. Тоха тоже не особо торчал у себя — на хуй отчима, мамины нотации и ор сестры. На хуй.  
Они шатались по ебеням и не только. Навещали свои граффити-хуи — тот, что под окнами Емельянова, подстёрся. Хотели проникнуть на стройку, но свет там был — прожекторы хуевы. Не то чтобы они зассали, просто Тоха разнылся, вдруг что, и Сыч решил не травмировать его психику.  
Ну ладно, не очень-то Сыч был убедительным. Он вообще любитель тьмы, все эти яркие светы — это для лохов. Будь он в «Звёздных войнах», выбрал бы тёмную сторону.  
Или нет, Сыч хотел быть крутым, но не уебаном каким-то.   
Школу, где раньше оба учились, они решили не обходить кругом — перемахнули через забор. Тоха чуть не наебнулся, и Сыч поржал. Свет горел у входа. Выглядела школа пиздец знакомо, аж вызывала всякие сраные воспоминания про уроки, мерзкую завучиху и уёбищные интонации директора, про Тохины пиджаки и его сгорбленную фигуру.  
— Мне тут Митрохина, одноклассница, писала как-то, школьные, бля, годы вспоминала. — Тоха сплюнул. — Скучает она, бля. А я вот по ссаной школе не скучаю.  
Кажись, думал Тоха примерно о том же, о чём и Сыч.  
Школа реально была ссаной.  
Или нет. Пока.  
— Давай под дверь нассым? — предложил Сыч.  
Тоха на него так и вытаращился этими своими глазищами. И даже почти не отнекивался, разве что отказался идти к дверям — там стояли камеры.  
— Нет уж, проблем мне на хуй не надо, — заявил Тоха, шагая по грядкам к стене, под окнами химички. Химичка орала на уроках, как резаная, и обожала вызывать в школу маман. Место подходило идеально. Тоха, конечно, был задротом, но ебанутым задротом, потому расстегнул ширинку. Сыч встал рядом. Зажурчало.   
Сыч таращился в стекло, в нём — в ебучем свете фонаря — едва отражалась Тохина рожа. А ниже он держал хуй и ссал на школу.   
Скажи Сычу классе в девятом, что вон тот лох будет готов заниматься такой ебаназией, он бы заржал. Ну и бред же. Он ведь тот, кого пихают в коридоре, кого называют уебаном и задротом, кого тащат в сортир и макают башкой в ссаный унитаз. Блядские сучьи гондоны!  
Возможно, Сыч аккуратно так вызнал у Тохи, кто это сделал. Возможно, встреть он на улице Прокофьева, Миронова и Кореенко, он въебёт им. И будет въёбывать, пока они не захлебнутся к хуям кровавыми соплями.  
— Бля, ты слышишь? — Тоха дёрнулся.  
Сыч тоже замер. Журчало всё меньше.  
Скрипнула дверь. Тоха как-то расторопнее запихнул хуй в штаны, охранник уже что-то кричал, когда он схватил Сыча за руку, стиснул на запястье пальцы и рванул. Да, Тоха бывал уёбищем, но он знал, что своих нихуя не бросают.  
Сыча потащило за ним, а потом он и сам припустил. Вперёд, через кусты, под ор, через ебучий газон, расцепить руки, схватиться за прутья забора, подтянуться, залезть, спрыгнуть, поймать снова Тохину руку и рвануть вместе по улице дальше, дальше, задыхаясь, слушая свистящий в ушах ветер. Чтобы потом, оглядываясь, видя эту Тохину улыбочку, расплываться в какой-то похожей, замедляться. И думать: блядь, я держу его за руку.  
Я держу его за руку, которой он держал хуй.  
Это должно было быть мерзко. Точно мерзко. Мерзейше. Омерзительно.  
Сыч сжал пальцы сильнее, они остановились и — заржали. Таращились друг на друга, как два кретина, и не могли прекратить этот блядский смех.  
— Ой бля, у тебя ширинка расстёгнута, — выговорил Тоха. И Сыч понял, что уже опирается о колени, а не держит Тохину руку.   
Ему стало жа... нет, нихуя.   
— На свою посмотри.  
И Тоха реально посмотрел на свою, уссаться можно. Поверил.   
Уссаться.  
Сыч заржал ещё громче.

***

  
Кое в чём Сыч ни за что никому бы не признался. К примеру, в том, что ревел, смотря «Спирита», когда кобыла умирала, а Спирита забирали уебаны-люди. Что тогда, во втором классе, его не позвала домой маман, а он просто зассал вызывать Пиковую даму. Что в свои почти девятнадцать ещё ни разу не ебался. Что, когда дрочил, представлял не сиськи и письки, а кое-чью ёбаную улыбочку.

***

  
Возможно, Сыч сам всё это спровоцировал. Не спецом, конечно. Ну типа случайно.  
Тоха опять припёр к нему после пар. Тоха так делал часто, да и на ночь оставался далеко не раз. Сыч шутил, что это потому, что он, Сыч, охуенный. И не то чтобы он в это не верил, о нет, Сыч охуенный и не ебёт, но дело было не только в этом.  
Дома Тоху ждали ссоры с матерью, придурок отчим и мелкая сестра, с которой они нихуя не понимали друг друга. Сестра считала Тоху хулиганом и ненавидела за то, что он ругался с матерью, а Тоха в ответ пытался её любить. Получалось так себе. С детьми Тоха вообще не знал, что делать. Сыч предлагал нормально попиздеть с мамой, им с маман помогало, но у них с маман было всё иначе, и Тохе этот совет в хуй не впёрся. Да и отчим... Сыч в душе не ебал, как бы относился к дядь Гене, если б он переехал к ним с маман. И не только потому, что они могли ебаться за стенкой, а потому, что это какой-то, блядь, левый мужик. А отчим ещё и уёбок, судя по рассказам Тохи.  
В общем, всё, что Сыч реально мог делать, — это предлагать рубиться в «Мортал». Ну ладно, Тоху «Мортал» заебал — неудивительно, любому остопиздело бы играть одним и тем же персом, — так что в последнее время они чаще смотрели всякие фильмы. Ну, там «Люди в чёрном», «Чужой», «Молчание ягнят» и всё такое же охуительное.  
Они как раз зырили «Людей Икс». Ну как зырили — вспомнили, как ссали на школу, поржали, Сыч поорал с того, что Тоха вёлся всегда, стоило сказать, что у него ширинка расстёгнута или спина белая. Еблан.  
Сыч ржал, пиздел и смотрел, блядь. Смотрел нихуя не на экран, не на пиздатого, блядь, Росомаху, а на Тохину ширинку. Это получилось случайно как-то, ну вообще хрен знает как, и ну подумаешь, но, когда Сыч поднял глаза, Тоха уже не ржал, и даже улыбочки этой у него на ебале не было, только глазища голубые, блядь, такие голубые. И Тоха к нему дёрнулся резко и неловко, Сыч подумал, что он сейчас пизданётся, и уже почти был готов оборжать его, но тут к губам прижались Тохины губы. И он был так близко, что оставалось только зажмуриться, пиздец, пиздец, пиздец. Сухие, шершавые и язык — скользкий, неловкий, как сам Тоха, его легко можно было поймать губами, лизнуть своим, засосать в себя. Блядь.  
Сыч шарахнулся назад.  
Тоха на него таращился, рот приоткрыл — мокрый красный рот.  
— Бля, — сказал Сыч, — фильм. Давай зырить.  
— Фильм? — как-то тихо брякнул Тоха. Как даун. Будто не понял.  
Нихуя не вкурил, блядь, что это надо, сука, забыть. Этого не было. Они, бля, не пидоры. Они нормальные. Нет никакой ерунды. Нет. Нет. Нет.  
— Фильм, — кивнул Сыч, таращась в экран, — заебатый.  
Кровать качнулась, у Сыча чуть сердце, сука, не остановилось, инфаркт, блядь, не приключился. Но Тоха пропиздовал мимо.  
— Ты куда? — спросил Сыч.  
— Домой, — рявкнул Тоха уже из коридора.  
— Бля, да хули? — проорал Сыч в ответ.  
— Нихуя.  
— Так чё тогда?  
— Ничё.  
Ебануться. Сыч сорвался с места, Тоха уже открывал дверь, в куртке нараспашку, в незашнурованных кроссах.   
— Бля, — сказал Сыч.   
И Тоха, сука, мудак, задрот и уебан, свалил.  
Даже шапку свою уёбскую забыл.

***

  
«Мортал» — охуенная игра, сомнений в этом не было никаких. Можно пиздиться не только против друг друга с корешем, но и в одну рожу. Турниры там всякие. Хуячишь себе по кнопкам, вправо, крестик, крестик, крестик, вниз, вправо, крестик, влево, вправо, круг, влево, квадрат, квадрат, треугольник, квадрат, круг, финиш хим, вниз, вниз, влево, вниз, эр2, Нуб Сайбот винс, фаталити. И почти не тошно.  
Да с хуя ли тошнить должно? Он же не жрал хуету какую и не бухал. Так просто второй день рубился в плойку. Ну, выходил пожрать, посрать и поссать. Дрых вроде. И снова рубился. Заебись же.  
Заебись.  
Блядь.  
Вправо, крестик, крестик, крестик, вниз, вправо, квадрат, вниз, вправо, квадрат... Финиш хим.   
В каком-то смысле то, что сделал Тоха, тоже было фаталити. Без крови, кишок, оторванных рук и ног и прочей расчленёнки. Ну, почти. Внутри всё будто размололось в блядскую кашу.  
Сука.  
Ещё.  
Вниз, вправо, квадрат, вправо, крестик, крестик, крестик, вправо, крестик, крестик, крестик, влево, вправо, круг… Финиш хим.  
Маман жарила котлеты, когда Сыч выполз из своей норы и припиздовал на кухню, сел на табуретку. Щёлкнул кнопкой чайника.   
— Опять играешь? — спросила маман.  
— Ну да. — Сыч кивнул. Он только завтракал, и то до пизды давно, в холодильнике были овощи всякие, фрукты, сметана, чернослив и какая-то крупа.  
Сыч достал сметану, вытащил кусок хлеба и заебашил бутер.  
Впрочем, котлеты Сыч тоже пожрал, и даже цветную капусту — варёную и мерзкую. Маман сидела напротив, колени к груди прижала, дирижировала вилкой, пока пиздела про работу. Потом чаю наебенила и себе, и Сычу и давай опять про работу. Про знаки там всякие корекхуйные, про заумные книжки, про главную редакторшу — свою подругу, — про другую редакторшу с приёбом — маман сказала «себе на уме», маман была мастерицей гладеньких выражений, прикрывающих всякое говно, — и про то, что они теперь устраивали себе гимнастику раз в день.  
Сыч, конечно, звёзд с неба не хватал. Экзамены сдавал чудом и хитростью, но на хитрость тоже мозги ведь нужны. Так что идиотом он не был. И маман не была.  
Она точняк въехала, что Сыча что-то грузит.  
И не то чтобы было неправильно промолчать. И не то чтобы это было её собачье дело. И не то чтобы Сычу не было стрёмно. Не то чтобы он был готов пиздеть о чём-то таком. Нихуя. Но он сказал:  
— Маман, — хлебнул чаю, обжёг язык, чуть не выматерился, но не зассал и продолжил: — Помнишь, ты говорила... ну, про что угодно. Типа, что б я ни сделал, всё будет норм? Типа... что я, ну, не смогу тебя разочаровать?  
Клеёнка была вся в порезах от ножа, Сыч постоянно забывал, что на ней нельзя резать.  
— Ох, ну, — маман хлебнула чаю и не обожглась, потому что она его разбавила водичкой из графина, — Сычик, я... ты бы знал, сколько я разочаровывала всех. И своих родителей, и твоего отца. Из-за всего этого, и... ты никогда меня не разочаруешь. Я тебе обещаю. Ты не можешь меня разочаровать. — Она глотнула ещё чаю. — Ты кого-то укокошил?  
У Сыча брови взлетели вверх. Нихуя себе предъява и... укокошил? Кто вообще так говорит?  
— Нет, — возразил он.  
— От тебя забеременела несовершеннолетняя?  
— Нет!  
— Ты снова куришь марихуану?  
— Нет!  
— Ты подумываешь о самоубийстве? Даже если это так, мы просто разберёмся с этим вместе. Тебе нечего стыдиться. Ты...  
— Маман, нет! Я не хочу себя, — он фыркнул, — укокошить.  
— А что тогда?  
Сыч пожал плечами. Не мог же он рассказать обо всей этой ебанине. Это же пиздец какой-то.  
Маман развернула «Красную шапочку» и сказала:  
— Я не люблю, когда ты пьяный. Мне не нравится, что ты куришь и материшься. Меня трясёт просто, стоит подумать, что ты делаешь что-то, что может повлечь проблемы. Мне жаль, что я не могу повлиять на тебя. Но я знаю, что ты хороший. Я тебя знаю. Как ты знаешь меня. Ты ведь… ты знаешь, что я не ленивая, что я не раздуваю из мухи слона, что я не сумасшедшая. Ты знаешь, как со мной жить. А я знаю, как жить с тобой. И если ты что-то сделаешь, изменишься, расскажешь, я просто узнаю что-то ещё. И всё.  
Она засунула в рот конфету целиком.  
Сыч буркнул: «Спасибо» — в кружку.  
И тут-то маман спизданула:  
— Хуйня дело.  
Сыч на неё так и вытаращился, хорошо хоть не отпил, а то подавился бы. Маман засмеялась. Сыч фыркнул и тоже заржал.  
Уже упёздывая с кухни, он остановился в дверях и спросил:  
— А дядь Гена знает тебя?  
Маман как раз подливала себе чаю, но замерла, наклонила голову набок.  
— Не особо, но он, кажется, хочет узнать.

***

  
Маман и Тоха, конечно, были совсем разными. И главное их отличие заключалось в том, что Сыч ни за что не хотел думать, что маман вообще ебётся, а Тоху бы, блядь, выебал сам. Но как было у Сыча с маман, так было и с Тохой.  
Тоха — с ним, а он — с Тохой.  
Что бы Сыч ни пиздел, ни думал и ни делал.  
Ну, обычно.  
Не считая того, что он проебался на днях.  
Сыч проёбываться терпеть не мог. И самое сложное было признаться в этом. Сыч, конечно, был ну вообще не ссыклом, ни разу не, ну совсем нет. Но всё равно его хватило только на сообщение Тохе.  
«Попиздуем гулять?»  
Возможно, Сыч немного зассал, что Тоха не ответит и тогда придётся брать яйца в кулак и реально признаваться в проёбе.   
Нет, он, конечно, мог. Яйца у него были стальные, нет, титановые, нет, сука, из адамантия, как когти Росомахи.  
Но лучше бы Тоха ответил.  
И Тоха реально не стал козлиться. Тоха был охуенным. Смурным только чутка, когда они встретились, но, стоило Сычу натянуть ему на башку шапку-гондон, как он расплылся в этой своей улыбочке.  
Заебись.  
Вот и заебись всё.  
Правда, разговор клеился как-то хуёво. Они таскались по дворам, месили кроссами грязь, и Сыч вспомнил, как Тоха сказал, что он Тоха. Это было так давно и так недавно. Ебануться.   
— Попиздуем ко мне? — спросил Тоха. Они как раз были недалеко от его дома.  
— А родаки?  
— У отчима отец умер, они на похороны подорвались на выходные, даж Ленку взяли.  
— А ты чё, с ней бы сидеть остался, как папашка?  
— На хуй надо, просто... — Тоха дёрнул плечами. — Когда отец умер, мать не взяла меня на похороны, типа маленький, Ленку, небось, тоже на кладбище не потащат, дома там оставят. Но нахуй Ленке дед-то? А я, ну, типа жалею, что... а, к чёрту!..  
Сыч в душе не ебал, каково это — когда отец помер. Наверно, хуйня из-под коня какая-то.  
— Попиздохали к тебе, — согласился он.  
Когда они поднимались по лестнице, Сычу было очково, что Тоха не вкурил, что придётся пиздеть обо всём этом или что он сам что-то не так понял. Ебануться, блядь, как было сложно. И пока ебошили вверх, и пока Тоха открывал дверь, пока щёлкал выключателем, пока Сыч вдупливал, как закрывать замок, пока шагал на какой-то зассанный лысый коврик, пока поднимал взгляд на Тохину рожу — улыбочку и глазища. А потом всё как-то резко стало просто, стоило въебаться в Тоху всем телом, сграбастать в охапку и засосать, протолкнуть язык в рот, почувствовать, как он стискивает рёбра, по ногам, сука, переступает, толкается языком в ответ, сладкий такой, слюнявый, ебануться какой.   
Кажись, это Тоха первым начал стягивать с него куртку, она брякнула об пол, а Сыч уже тянул Тохину, и футболку тоже с него на хуй, блядь, блядь, блядь, можно ли засунуть язык глубже? Ещё и ещё? Сильнее, ближе, да, да, расстегнуть ширинку, дать расправиться со своей, чувствовать, как джинса съезжает вниз, языком рот Тохе вылизать весь, всю слюну, проглотить, заменить своей, рукой скользнуть в Тохины трусы, чувствуя, как он дёргается, шагает, блядь, уебан, сука, путается в джинсах и падает. И — Сыч вместе с ним.  
Пизданулись, хоть как-то подставив руки, но коленями ёбнувшись, заржав в рты.   
Наконец-то, блядь, Тоха был под ним, лежал, лизался, и Сыч мог сжать его хуй в руке и почувствовать, как Тоха сжимает его тоже.  
Охуеть, блядь, пиздец, блядь, охуеть.  
Сыч, может, не был чемпионом ебли, но в дрочке был мастером. Не то что Тоха — он охал, ахал, забывал дрочить и сосаться, ёрзал, задрот, задротище, пусть, пусть, бля, забывает всё, жмурится, дышит хрипло, краснеет, сучит ногами, и всё под Сычом, пусть, пусть, пусть...  
Ебало у него, когда он кончал, было пиздец тупым. И Сыч не был бы Сычом, если бы, додрачивая себе сам, не обцеловал всю эту тупую Тохину рожу вместе с закрытыми глазищами и этой его улыбочкой. Чтоб потом рухнуть на него.  
— Ты, бля, тяжёлый, — тут же спизданул Тоха. Ещё бы, не он-то только кончил. Уже в себя пришёл и права качает. Ну не пиздец ли?  
— Ага, — буркнул Сыч ему в плечо.  
Тоха заржал и предложил:  
— Пиздуем в кровать?  
Вставать нихуя не хотелось.   
— Не-а.  
— Да ну, бля.  
— Не-а.  
— Сыч.  
— Не-а.  
— Сычик.  
— Иди на хуй.  
— Схожу, если встанешь.  
Не то чтобы Сыч шевелился, но тут — замер.  
— Ты серьёзно? — спросил он в эту его охуенную кожу.  
— А чё, похоже, что я шутки шучу?  
Это было пиздец стрёмно. Это был Тоха. И он дрочил Тохе. И Тоха дрочил ему. И они сосались. И, выходя сегодня из дома, Сыч надеялся, что так и будет. Сыч, бля, уже был во всём этом по самые яйца.   
По самые яйца.  
Блядский боже!  
Сыч поднял голову, и глазища у Тохи были голубые, как они, блядь, — Сыч и Тоха, лежащие вдвоём на полу прихожей и всё ещё держащие друг друга за снова начинающие вставать хуи.  
От всего этого вроде даже слегонца кружилась башка, и не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как засосать Тоху, прежде чем подняться, чуть не наебнуться, показать средний палец ржущему Тохе и поржать над ним — тоже чуть не пизданувшимся. И, возможно, Сыч пялился на его полувставший хуй.   
Но Тоха, сука, послал Сыча в комнату, а сам съебался в ванную.   
В комнате у Тохи всё было почти как у Сыча, только какие-то рокеры на стенах и никакого телека. А так — тоже стол, комп, стул, шкаф. Диван вместо кровати. Расстеленный.  
Сыч стянул футболку, джинсы и трусы и плюхнулся на одеяло.  
Пахло Тохой. Его дешманским одеколоном, по́том и не только им. Может, Тоха здесь дрочил? Может, он думал о Сыче?  
Бля.  
Сыч уже собирался передёрнуть разок, пока Тоха там плещется, но Тоха уже припиздовал к нему. Голый, мокрый, навалился сразу, как нашарил в ящике стола резинки. И должно было быть стрёмно — вот он и поебётся впервые. Да ещё, блядь, так. Нет, чтобы с девчонкой какой-нибудь. По-нормальному.  
Конечно, сказать, что Сыч совсем не очковал, означало напиздеть, но не настолько, чтобы свалить, чтобы чувствовать неуверенность, не решиться, проебать очередной шанс из тех, что он уже проёбывал — с девчонками, по-нормальному.  
Сыч обнимал Тоху, неловкого и тяжёлого, лезущего щекотно лизать шею. Ноги у него были волосатыми и жопа тоже, и Сыч лапал эту жопу, а Тоха пиздел ему на ухо:  
— Бля, я так... говорил себе, это хуйня, пройдёт, а тут ты... и бля...  
От этого стало совсем как-то заебенно, или оттого, что Тохин хуй тёрся о хуй Сыча, оттого, что было жарко, мокро и пиздато. А потом Тоха под руками был неловким уёбищем, но лёг на живот и жопу выставил и мямлил что-то про то, что он в душе ебал себя пальцами.  
И Сыч чуть не порвал к хуям резинку, пытаясь натянуть её.  
И Сыч бы никогда не признался, что смотрел пидорское порно, нет, конечно. Какой нормальный пацан...  
Внутри Тоха — Сыч почувствовал это двумя пальцами — был жарким, гладким и скользким. Ебануться, Тоха, бля, явно об этом думал и... Возможно, это было так охуенно, что Сыч схватил его за жопу и толкнулся слишком резко и сильно. Замер.  
— Бля.  
— Подожди, — прошипел Тоха.  
— Бля.  
Тоха повертел жопой, и Сыч это ощутил так, что толкнулся ещё, теперь Тоха заржал. Ебанат. Сыч фыркнул ему в волосы, прикусил кожу на шее, полизал. Толкаясь ещё и ещё. Тохина башка утопала в подушке боком, нос торчал, глазища были прикрыты, рот выплёвывал что-то матерно-стонущее. Сыч толкался, жался, дёргался, цеплялся за Тохину жопу и чувствовал, как тот руками себе дрочит.   
Сыч ебал Тоху.  
Фантастика, бля.  
Ёбаная сучья фантастика.   
А потом Тоха, задротище, застонал. И Сыч тут же кончил от ощущения, что Тохино очко сжимается не от страха. Впервые, бля.   
Возможно, от этой мысли Сыч чуть не заржал. И это было не плохо, в конце концов, он был таким же ебланом, как Тоха, таким же ебанутым, как Тоха, разве что пока не выебанным, как он. Сыч скатился в сторону, лёг на спину, дышал и дышал.   
— Бля, — сказал Тоха.   
Не то чтобы Сыч с ним не был согласен. Это даже слабо сказано было на самом деле. Наверно, тоже надо бы что-то такое спиздануть. Только чёрт знает что. Сыч ещё не оказывался в таких ситуациях. Бля, ещё б он... Бля... Нет, точно лучше не скажешь.  
Тем временем Тоха зевнул и выдохнул:  
— Ёбаный пиздец.  
Голос у него был хриплый. Сказал бы Сыч что-нибудь — и услышал бы свой такой же. Глотку сушило. Зато весь он был мокрый. И теперь становилось прохладно.  
Тоха тоже был мокрый, лежал рядом с лицом краснющим и этой своей улыбочкой.  
В некотором роде всё и впрямь было пиздец, но не то чтобы это был тот пиздец, который плохой, скорее тот, который очень удивляет.  
Хотя ладно.  
Сыч не был удивлён.  
К этому-то всё и шло. Пусть ни он, ни Тоха этого долго не признавали. Да и какой нормальный пацан признает?  
Правильно. Никакой.  
Может, если бы тогда, когда к нему подвалил едва знакомый Тоха и попросил зажигалку, Сыч знал, куда всё двинется, он бы послал его на хуй. А может, нет.  
Но в любом случае он ни черта не знал.   
И теперь Тоха жмётся к нему, а Сыч, цепляясь за волосы, держит рукой Тохину голову и вылизывает эту его охуенную улыбочку.

_Декабрь 2018_


End file.
